Ça ne finira jamais entre toi et moi
by Victoriafaris
Summary: Oliver et Felicity sont de retour à Starling City après leur long périple. Pourtant si bien parties, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu pour le couple, les mettant dans une situation embarrassante. Après avoir révélé la raison de leur retour à leurs amis, ceux-ci vont chercher à comprendre pourquoi et surtout, tout mettre en oeuvre pour arranger les choses.#OLICITY !
1. Cap Horn

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui me connaissent, on se retrouve ici pour de nouvelles aventures!**_

 _ **Pour les autres, je me présente je suis l'auteur de je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu (et autres os...)**_

 _ **Voilà donc une énième fiction, légère et sans prise de tête, histoire de patienter jusqu'à septembre... *oui oui on pleure de devoir attendre la saison 4***_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira et haut les coeurs ! pleins de belles fictions à venir :D**_

* * *

Thea était heureuse. En ce jour ensoleillé à Starling City, rien ne pourrait la rendre plus excitée que l'idée de revoir son frère après six mois loin d'elle. Depuis son départ, elle avait repris sa vie en main, développant son club, faisant de cette boîte un business concluant et elle s'était intégrée à l'équipe de justiciers. Laurel et elles étaient actuellement en train de boire un verre au bar lorsque Digg arriva, accompagné de Ray. Les deux hommes parlaient avec animation, débattant sur le match de football qui aurait lieu ce soir.

En constatant l'excitation des deux femmes, ils se regardèrent avec surprise avant que Ray ne demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils rentrent, sourit Laurel.

\- Qui ça ? intervint John.

\- Ollie et Felicity, qui d'autres ?! se moqua Thea.

Elle sortit deux verres de plus et les remplit à l'attention de ses deux amis.

\- Bizarre, Felicity ne m'as pas prévenu qu'elle rentrait, constata Digg.

\- Quand arrivent-ils ? s'enquit Ray.

A ce moment même, la porte d'entrée du club claqua et tous se tournèrent vers Oliver, un bagage à la main, venant tout juste de débarquer. Thea courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras, l'obligeant à lâcher son sac pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Ollie, tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- C'est bon de te revoir Speedy, répondit-il en resserrant sa prise.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à le lâcher, ils rejoignirent les autres. Oliver serra la main de Ray puis de John. Son ami semblait moins réticent à sa présence mais il savait pertinemment que rien n'était oublié. Il subsisterait entre eux quelques tensions. Laurel vint le serrer dans ses bras et le complimenta sur son bronzage de vacancier.

\- Où est Felicity ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Thea.

\- Je…euh…

Le téléphone de John sonna, les interrompant et celui-ci décrocha, attisant la curiosité de tout le monde. Alors que Thea et Laurel s'enquirent sur son voyage, Oliver écouta distraitement la conversation qui avait lieu à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais Felicity, gronda John faussement mécontent. C'est bon de t'entendre. Je suis au Verdant, rejoins-nous on t'y attend. Okay bye.

John raccrocha et se tourna vers tout le monde.

\- Felicity est en route, elle arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- Doooonc… ce voyage alors ? Où êtes-vous allés ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Oliver était mal à l'aise, d'une part parce que Ray, au passage l'ex de Felicity qu'elle avait quitté pour lui était là, deuxièmement il y avait ce malentendu avec John et troisièmement, parce qu'il lui fallait leur annoncer quelque chose avec laquelle lui-même était inconfortable.

\- Thea du calme ! Laisse souffler Oliver, il vient à peine d'arriver, il doit avoir le décalage horaire… ressers nous plutôt un verre !

\- C'est pas de refus, appuya Oliver qui attrapa une bouteille de scotch et s'en versa un fond. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé depuis mon départ ?

* * *

Felicity se sentit nerveuse à l'idée de revoir tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce qu'elle retrouverait en rentrant et ce fut stressée qu'elle se gara devant le Verdant avant d'y entrer. Du bruit lui parvint dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte et de l'autre côté de la salle, elle remarqua tout le monde au bar. Tout le monde y comprit Oliver. Ravalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, elle se maudit intérieurement.

Bien sur qu'il y avait Oliver, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Ce club appartenait à sa sœur et il était évident qu'il foncerait la retrouver une fois qu'ils furent rentrés. Pourtant, elle regrettait de déjà le recroiser alors que les derniers jours furent étranges entre eux. Leur relation avait été l'une des meilleures choses de sa vie mais désormais, cela serait embarrassant pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se recroiser quotidiennement.

Elle aurait presque eu envie de faire demi-tour mais Thea la remarqua et héla son prénom, faisant un signe pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Oliver se tourna vers elle et son regard flamboyant posé sur elle la mit mal à l'aise. S'avançant doucement, elle afficha un mince sourire qui s'élargit lorsque John lui ouvrit ses bras. Se faufilant jusqu'à lui, elle enlaça son ami, le remerciant intérieurement de cette étreinte réconfortante, lui faisant oublier un instant son chagrin.

John lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, qu'elle seul pouvait entendre et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Tu m'as manqué petite sœur.

Il embrassa sa joue et la lâcha. Ray la prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme qui sourit et répondit à son étreinte.

\- Palmer Technologies se languissait de vous miss Smoak.

Puis Laurel sourit à sa copine et se leva de son tabouret pour la serrer chaudement contre elle.

\- Bon à mon tour, se plaignit gentiment Thea qui donna un verre à l'informaticienne avant de lui sourire chaudement. Bon retour parmi nous, il était temps.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Felicity qui sirota son verre en regardant Oliver du coin de l'œil.

Tous burent leur verre et Thea resservit tout le monde.

\- Alors les amoureux, racontez nous tout.

Felicity faillit avaler de travers et toussa plusieurs fois avant de retrouver une respiration normale. Oliver et elle se regardèrent, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Tout les deux avaient probablement la même chose en tête mais le sujet était plutôt délicat à aborder. C'était récent pour eux alors comment en parler aux autres et mettre des mots la dessus.

\- En fait Thea, Oliver et moi on…

\- On a adoré voyager, la coupa-t-il.

Felicity le regarda, surprise mais elle vit dans son regard que ce n'était pas le moment, il ne fallait pas gâcher ces retrouvailles et plomber l'ambiance. Oliver sourit à Felicity pour se tourner ensuite vers tout le monde et commencer son récit.

\- En fait, nous sommes allés au Cap Horn en premier !

 ***FLASHBACK* _six mois plus tôt._**

Arrivés dans un petit hôtel après leur longue route, Oliver et Felicity se dirigèrent vers la réception où une femme les accueillit chaudement.

\- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous souhaiterions séjourner ici pour quelques jours.

\- Parfait. Il vous faut une ou deux chambres ? demanda-t-elle en avisant le couple devant elle.

Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent un moment. Certes ils avaient choisi de partir ensemble, de prendre du temps pour tous les deux mais ils avaient là l'occasion de commencer quelque chose, de voir où les menait leur relation. Ils avaient beau avoir grillé bien des étapes, il n'était pas trop tard pour prendre son temps et avancer doucement. Pourtant, la réponse franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres avant même qu'ils ne réfléchissent.

\- Une, répondirent-ils en se regardant.

\- Parfait, vous êtes monsieur et madame…

\- Queen, conclut Oliver. Oliver et Felicity Queen.

Leur première nuit ensemble en tant que vrai couple fut bizarre. Agréable mais tout de même bizarre. C'était étrange d'enfin se retrouver auprès de la personne après laquelle on avait couru pendant de longs mois. Et pourtant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le grand lit, ils étaient enlacés, regardant le plafond, discutant de tout et de rien bercé par le bruit des vague au dehors et la lumière qui baignait leur suite. C'était comme si ils avaient toujours été ensemble, amoureux et heureux. Cela sonnait presque comme une vie qu'ils avaient toujours vécue.

Leur séjour dans cette région fut l'occasion pour eux d'apprendre plus sur eux, de se délecter de moments rien qu'à eux, en tête à tête, découvrant cette agréable sensation de n'être que tous les deux. Ces premiers jours passés ensemble furent pour eux le début de leur relation, le tournant marquant dans leur vie, la récompense après tant de lutte.

* * *

Felicity repensait avec nostalgie à cette période alors que chacun posait des questions sur cette étape de leur itinéraire, cherchant à en apprendre davantage. Elle se revoyait, Oliver et elle, heureux, sereins. Un étau enserra sa poitrine et elle avala son verre d'une traite sous l'œil protecteur de John. Consultant son téléphone, elle ne put réprimer un sourire triste devant son fond d'écran. La vue de leur chambre à Florence, le soleil se couchant sur la ville... Tant de souvenirs liés à de nombreuses villes. Il serait dur pour elle de tirer une croix sur tout ça, de revenir à la réalité et retrouver sa vie d'avant.

La conversation ne tarda pas à dévier grâce à l'insistance d'Oliver pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Thea comptait ouvrir un deuxième club, Laurel allait être engagée en tant qu'associée dans un cabinet prestigieux et John travaillait pour Ray. Felicity fut attristée d'apprendre la mort d'Eddie et se promit d'appeler son amie pour savoir comment elle allait.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure pour eux de dîner et Thea se proposa de faire à manger au loft pour tout le monde. John appela Lyla pour la prévenir et l'inviter et tous s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Felicity ne les suivait pas.

\- Liz tu viens ? demanda Laurel.

\- Je...

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte du sous sol, elle reporta son regard sur eux et sourit timidement.

\- Je comptais faire la mise à jour du système informatique et rentrer. Je suis crevée...

Oliver lui jeta un coup d'oeil qu'elle ignora et continua avant qu'ils n'essaient de la convaincre.

\- Une prochaine fois c'est promis. Mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ce soir.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais l'appartement t'est toujours ouvert, viens quand tu veux, l'encouragea Thea.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'Oliver parla.

\- Partez devant je vous rejoins.

Tous hochèrent la tête en leur jetant des petits regards puis les laissèrent seuls. Lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Oliver commença.

\- Si c'est à cause de nous...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit-elle. J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver un peu seule ce soir, reprendre mes marques.

\- Tu es sûre ? Si c'est parce que je suis là je peux...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Oliver. De toute façon nous savions comment ça allait se passer, nous allons être amenés à nous croiser souvent alors il n'y a pas de problèmes.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas...

Il se dirigea vers la sortie alors qu'elle prenait le chemin du sous-sol. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il lui lança :

\- Bonne nuit Felicity.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver, répondit-elle lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder puis Oliver sortit, la laissant seule. Et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, elle put laisser couler ses larmes et exprimer sa tristesse.


	2. Espagne

**Coucou ! Je publie cette suite rapidement car je sens déjà de l'intérêt pour cette fiction**

 **Alors je vous en remercie et particulièrement ceux qui suivent et commentent ça fait toujours plaisir de vous voir investis dans l'histoire !**

 **Voilà donc ce deuxième chapitre ! Je les fait relativement court pour publier plus souvent :)**

Tout le monde à table riait, partageant le repas dans une ambiance détendue et agréable. Oliver put constater à quel point Sara avait grandi et il se rendit compte que tout ça lui avait manqué, ses amis lui avaient manqués. Pourtant, assis autour de l'immense table à rire avec eux et évoquer des souvenirs, il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette sensation de vide au fond de sa poitrine.

Cela faisait peu de temps que ce n'était plus pareil dans sa vie et il pensait pouvoir s'y habituer, songeant à son retour et s'imaginant que ça changerait son état d'esprit. Il pensait que retrouver tout ça et reprendre sa vie où il l'avait laissé lui donnerait de nouvelles bases sur lesquelles repartir… pourtant un seul et unique échec le taraudait. C'était bien le seul qu'il ai regretté à ce point dans sa vie car il concernait la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Seul face à tous, une part de lui se sentait incomplet.

Il attrapa son téléphone et, nostalgique, regarda les quelques photos qu'il avait prises. Une en particulier l'intéressait. Celle prise par surprise, montrant Felicity souriant, les cheveux au vent, penchée sur le balcon de leur hôtel en Espagne, duquel elle admirait la vue.

* **FLASHBACK** *

Après leur escale à Nice, en France, où ils avaient pu profiter de l'ambiance méditerranéenne et des paysages pittoresques, Oliver leur avait réservé un séjour dans une petite ville du bord de mer en Espagne où ils passèrent un merveilleux séjour. C'est là-bas qu'ils parlèrent pour la première fois, aussi ouvertement que possible, sur leur relation.

\- Oliver ?

Rayonnante, dans une longue robe fluide voletant avec la brise, Felicity planta son regard azur dans celui d'Oliver.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Je veux dire… avec moi.

Son amant caressa son bras nu, la faisant frissonner puis l'attira contre lui.

\- C'est justement parce que je suis avec toi que je suis heureux.

\- T'imagines-tu rester avec moi ? Je veux dire, avoir une relation sérieuse. Non pas que je n'aime pas ce que nous avons toi et moi mais c'est juste que nous n'avons pas mis de mots sur ça et je me disais que…

Elle parlait à toute vitesse et Oliver la fit taire en l'embrassant, la bloquant doucement contre la balustrade et faisant courir une main dans son cou avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis il s'écarta d'elle et sourit.

\- Felicity. Toi et moi, c'est sérieux. A partir du moment où tu as accepté de me suivre, tu consentais à devenir ma petite amie. Toi et moi sommes désormais un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus conventionnel.

\- Oh.

\- Attends… tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu n'étais qu'une conquête sans importance j'espère ?

\- Non !

\- Parce que j'ai été plutôt clair sur mes sentiments envers toi et je pensais que c'était réciproque…

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! c'est juste que je ne savais pas si toi et moi étions vraiment…

\- Ensemble, acheva-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, le faisant sourire encore plus.

\- Felicity… tu ne cesseras jamais de m'amuser… se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute si ça… c'est tout nouveau pour moi, dit-elle en désignant son cœur.

\- Eh bien il va falloir vous y habituer miss Smoak… parce que je pense que nous sommes partis pour un long chemin ensemble vous et moi, termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil, la faisant rire.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent et ce fut à cet instant qu'Oliver sortit son téléphone et captura cet instant.

* * *

L'archer revint à la réalité lorsque Thea agita une main devant son visage.

\- Eh Ollie, tu m'entends ?

\- Ouais désolé, répondit-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Je suis claqué. Désolé tout le monde, je vais monter mes affaires et me coucher, le vol a été long.

Tous s'embrassèrent et Oliver monta s'installer dans sa chambre avant de s'allonger sur son lit, pensif. Moins d'une heure plus tard, un coup bref fut porté et sa porte s'entrouvrit sur Thea qui hésita un instant sur le seuil de sa chambre. En le voyant éveillé, elle se décida à entrer et Oliver se releva, s'asseyant en tailleur en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je suis contente que tu ai décidé de revenir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à rentrer maintenant ?

\- Rien de spécial, la nostalgie de la maison, l'envie de te revoir. Six mois c'est plutôt long.

\- A qui le dis-tu. Ça me fait plaisir que tu reviennes vivre ici. Je pensais que Felicity et toi vous habiteriez ensemble où quelque chose comme ça.

Le visage d'Oliver se rembrunit et il ignora son envie de lui révéler la vérité.

\- Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il est normal de retrouver un peu de solitude et d'avoir son chez-soi.

\- Elle peut venir à la maison quand elle veut, même emménager ici si tu veux. Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes mais sache que tu es autant chez toi ici que moi donc tu es libre de vivre avec qui tu veux.

\- Merci Thea. Mais ça ne se fera pas avant un long moment.

Elle le regarda bizarrement mais n'ajouta rien. Elle finit par se lever et lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de quitter sa chambre. Pour la première fois en six mois, Oliver se retrouvait seul dans une chambre et cela le rendit extrêmement triste. Attrapant son téléphone sur la table de chevet, il le consulta et remarqua à regret que Felicity ne lui avait rien envoyé.

A quoi s'attendait-il au juste de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si leur complicité pouvait revenir comme ça du jour au lendemain, c'était trop tôt. Il leur fallait digérer ça avant d'aller de l'avant et reprendre à zéro. Pourtant, il dut taper une bonne dizaine de messages, les effaçant pour mieux les réécrire, voulant lui parler mais ne sachant quoi dire.

* * *

De son côté, Felicity venait d'arriver chez elle et retrouver un appartement vide lui donna encore plus envie de fuir qu'elle ne le pensait. Sa valise, qu'elle avait déposé un peu plus tôt, trônait toujours en plein milieu de son salon, attendant d'être déballée. Soufflant de lassitude, elle alla dans la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de vin avant de se poser sur son canapé devant la télé. Se servant un verre, elle resta là sur son sofa à changer de chaîne, espérant trouver quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées mais c'était peine perdue. Le téléphone posé sur la table basse, elle ne s'empêchait pas d'y jeter des coups d'œil permanents et chaque fois la déception se faisait plus amère.

Puis, l'alcool aidant et décidée à ne plus se morfondre, Felicity se leva et ouvrit sa valise, déterminée à tout ranger et clore le chapitre. Elle se leva et commença à la vider, rangeant ses vêtements au fur et à mesure, tâchant de ne pas penser aux endroits où elle les avait portés. Les robes, les petites blouses et chemisiers, les débardeurs, les maillots de bain, elle rangea tout au fin fond d'un de ses placards et le referma sèchement.

Bientot il ne resta plus que quelques babioles et des paires de chaussures et lorsqu'enfin elle les relégua dans une commode, elle aperçut le paquet enveloppé, déposé depuis bien longtemps dans une des poches de son bagages. Elle déballa le papier qui l'enveloppait et en sortit un superbe cadre en argent ouvragé renfermant une photo d'eux prise durant leur périple à Paris. Assis sur un banc de pierre près du Champ de Mars, Oliver avait un bras passé sur ses épaules et embrassait sa tempe alors que la jeune femme souriait, les prenant en photos. C'était juste après leur escale en Espagne.

Oliver lui avait alors suggéré d'imprimer la photo pour garder un souvenir permanent. Puis plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'elle se douchait à l'hôtel, il l'avait faite encadré et offert en guise de commencement. Cela semblait dérisoire comme cadeau mais pour Oliver et Felicity, cela signait définitivement leur engagement l'un envers l'autre. Il avait agréablement surpris Felicity par ce geste. Jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé romantique et démonstratif. Lorsqu'il était avec Sara, les rares baisers qu'ils échangeaient avaient été sa seule preuve qu'Oliver l'aimait car sinon jamais par son attitude renfermée il ne laissait deviner ses sentiments. Mais il se révélait être quelqu'un de profondément affectueux, aimant et généreux.

Felicity regardait la photo et comprit qu'il lui fallait arrêter de ressasser sans cesse leurs bons moments ensemble. Elle ouvrit un tiroir au hasard dans la cuisine et y planqua l'objet de sa mélancolie avant de partir se coucher. Demain serait un jour nouveau, porteur de bonnes résolutions et d'un nouveau départ. Elle se consacrerait de nouveau à sa carrière et tout irait pour le mieux. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle cherchait à se faire croire. Entendant une notification venant de son téléphone, Felicity se rua sur lui et regarda le message.

" _Demain, je passe te prendre et on va déjeuner en équipe au BBB ! Comme au bon vieux temps._ "

Un sourire apparut sur la visage de la jeune femme qui toutefois se sentit déçu que ce soit John.

" _Ca semble bien ! 12h30 ? J'ai hâte_ "

" _Parfait. Content de te retrouver... Bonne nuit Liz_ "

" _Bonne nuit Digg XO_ "

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity tentait vainement de cacher ses cernes. Cette nuit, seule dans son lit, ne fut pas terrible mais elle était enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller manger avec John. Terminant de se préparer, elle mit ses lentilles et partit chercher ses escarpins. La Felicity d'avant était de retour, vêtue d'une robe cintrée colorée, dont le rose pastel mettait son léger hâle en valeur. Les cheveux relâchés sur ses épaules, elle enfila en grimaçant ses talons aiguilles. Il fallait dire que cela ne lui avait pas manqué de devoir porter ça toute la journée.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle ajusta ses boucles d'oreilles que Digg sonna. Attrapant son sac à la volée, elle ouvrit la porte et salua son ami. Ils rejoignirent la voiture et prirent la route jusqu'au centre-ville. La circulation était fluide et ils arrivèrent au fastfood rapidement, s'installant à leur table habituelle. Felicity consulta le menu mais elle savait très bien ce qu'elle prendrait. Ses habitudes étaient ancrées depuis le temps qu'ils venaient ici. John consulta sa montre et haussa un sourcil. Avant que Felicity ne l'interroge, un rugissement provint de la rue et le bruit d'un moteur que l'on éteignait.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur Oliver, sexy en diable avec son blouson de cuir et son casque à la main. Il avisa la salle du regard et rencontra celui de Felicity qui se sentit se liquéfier sur place. Son coeur fit un bond et à ce moment, elle aurait voulu fuir et se terrer dans un coin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à John qui se décala sur la banquette pour laisser une place à Oliver qui vint à leur rencontre et se plaça donc en face de la jeune femme.

\- Eh, murmura doucement l'Archer à l'intention de Felicity.

\- Eh, répondit-elle timidement en retour, encore sous le choc.

Oliver posa une main sur l'épaule de John.

\- Merci de l'invitation Digg. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Il est temps d'oublier le passé tu ne crois pas ? Et quoi de mieux qu'un Big Belly entre nous ? Comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps... répéta Felicity dans ses pensées.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent mi-sourire amusé, mi-incompréhension et Oliver arborait cet air craquant qu'il avait lorsqu'elle avait l'habitude de babiller. Sous son regard, elle se sentit rougir et se replongea dans le menu. La journée allait être longue, très longue...

 **Alors à votre avis, pourquoi Oliver et Felicity se sont séparés ;) ?**

 **J'attends vos avis sur le sujet !**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. France

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **De retour pour un 3ème chapitre :D**_

 _ **c'est fou les reviews me motivent à fond à écrire et j'enchaine les mots sur le papier ! (enfin l'ordi quoi)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos participations actives pour tenter de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux j'ai trouvé ça sympa de lire vos avis !**_

 _ **Je répondrais aux reviews prochainement pour ceux qui veulent essayer de grapiller des indices :p**_

 _ **Pour info, C'est le SHC (j'ai eu la chance d'y être invitée #mercipapajournaliste) de ce week-end qui m'a aidé à fignoler mes idées sur la fiction**_

 _ **Je n'en dis pas plus, je laisse du suspens**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et faites moi savoir si ça vous plait !**_

* * *

Leur repas autour d'un hamburger se révéla plus agréable que prévu, Felicity en oublia sa gêne envers Oliver et remarqua avec joie que ses deux amis retrouvaient leur complicité d'avant. John reçut un coup de fil de Lyla et s'excusa auprès d'eux avant de sortir prendre l'appel. Livrés en tête à tête, Oliver se décida à crever l'abcès et essayer de retrouver un peu de normalité entre eux.

\- Ton retour chez toi s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il réellement intéressé.

\- C'était… bizarre. Tu sais, rentrer après tant de temps et me retrouver dans cet appartement… seule. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ouais, ça a été un peu pareil pour moi…mis à part que j'ai Thea pour me tenir compagnie. D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit de te dire de passer quand tu veux, tu peux même venir vivre avec nous qu'elle m'a dit, sourit timidement Oliver avant de réaliser la situation. Enfin je suppose que ce n'est plus franchement d'actualité…

\- Oliver, commença-t-elle doucement, je crois qu'on devrait leur dire… pour toi et moi. Ça ne peut plus durer cette histoire et je…

\- Non Felicity, ce qui ne peut plus durer, c'est cette séparation, la coupa-t-il. Regarde nous, on est aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre et tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, jamais je ne…

John revint, les interrompant et ne remarqua pas l'air triste qu'arborait à présent Felicity. Les souvenirs douloureux ravivés lui firent perdre sa contenance et elle posa sa serviette sur la table avant de s'excuser et se lever. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Ressasser cette conversation encore et encore ne changerait rien. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, comment pourrait-elle oublier et recommencer ? Toutes ses certitudes, tout ce sur quoi elle pensait pouvoir compter, c'était du vent…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

Mais Oliver n'écoutait pas son ami et s'élançait déjà dehors pour retenir la jeune femme. Attrapant doucement son bras, il prononça son prénom d'une voix rassurante, presque suppliante, et la força à le regarder.

\- Felicity, je t'en prie…

La jeune femme se tourna enfin vers lui et voir ses yeux larmoyants lui déchira le cœur plus qu'il ne le pensait encore possible. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là et il l'avait laissé filer, il devait rattraper son erreur.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime… et ce qu'on s'est dit ce jour-là… tu sais très bien que ça ne peut pas s'arrêter là.

\- On s'est mis d'accord… on sait très bien que s'aimer ne suffit pas ! Toi et moi… On est juste pas faits pour être ensemble, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. C'est juste trop ! ça a fini par devenir plus que je ne pouvais encaisser. Je t'ai toujours soutenu, j'ai toujours combattu à tes côtés mais je crois que j'ai atteint un point où il m'est impossible de te suivre… tu as touché la limites Oliver. Ma confiance. Depuis le début…ce n'était juste pas fait pour arriver. Toi et moi c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Felicity, regarde-moi. Est-ce que tu le penses ?

La jeune femme fuyait son regard car elle n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dise. Comment déclarer que rien ne pourra jamais plus se passer entre eux alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais il fallait qu'elle se retienne, qu'elle reste à distance. C'était mieux pour eux deux, il fallait avancer, aller de l'avant et tourner la page.

\- Dis le et je promets de te laisser tranquille. Mais sache que quand j'ai accepté qu'on se sépare, quand j'ai renoncé à me battre pour toi, ce jour là, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Et je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer.

\- Il faut que j'y ailler…

Elle s'éloigna de lui et il laissa glisser son bras entre ses mains, ne voulant pas la forcer. Rie n'était perdu, il allait la récupérer. Quoiqu'il ait à faire, il était prêt à tout pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils n'avaient pas traversés tant d'épreuves pour finalement se séparer après six mois ensemble. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours eu foi en lui au point de tout lui pardonner, cette fois-ci ne dérogerai pas à la règle, il s'en fit la promesse.

Lorsqu'il revint au restaurant, John le regarda avec un drôle d'air et observa Oliver en silence. Près un long moment et voyant qu'il n'allait pas parler, John se lança :

\- Tu comptes me dire ce qui se passer où est-ce que je dois te faire parler ?

\- On s'est disputé.

\- Ça a l'air plutôt sérieux, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état c'était quand vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous tourner autour, à constamment vous repousser l'un l'autre.

\- On a dépassé ce stade je crois.

\- Ça ne signifie pas que le pire est derrière vous. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de s'aimer, chacun doit faire sa part pour que ça fonctionne. Et vous êtes deux fortes têtes qui ne veulent pas se laisser faire alors…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien John.

Digg comprit qu'Oliver mentait mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à quoique ce soit il ne ferait que se renfermer. Il patienterait. Et attendrait que l'un de ses amis soit prêt à parler.

Les deux hommes réglèrent et partirent ensemble au Verdant. John était en congé et Oliver n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller en ce moment. Sans emploi et sans Felicity, il n'avait pas grand-chose dans sa vie qui le faisait avancer. Il fallait remédier à ça au plus vite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Thea s'énervait au téléphone et raccrocha violemment.

\- Un problème Speedy ?

Lorsque sa sœur l'aperçut, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement.

\- Je gère la future ouverture du deuxième club et je suis débordée ici. Avec toutes les soirées à organiser et la gestion du V, je ne m'en sors plus.

Les deux se regardèrent et Thea eut une idée qui serait bénéfique aux deux.

\- Ollie… tu n'as pas de boulot en ce moment à ce que je sache… commença-t-elle malicieuse.

\- Je sais où tu veux en venir Thea…

\- Allez quoi ! C'est toi qui a créé cet endroit, tu lui dois bien ça ! Reprendre les rênes de cet endroit et aider ta sœur par la même occasion… minauda-t-elle. En plus tu dois gagner ta vie et occuper tes journées ! Et puis on est tous très attachés à cet endroit alors…

\- D'accord d'accord, finit-il par céder. Pas la peine de me sortir dix milles raisons…

Un sourire de victoire s'afficha sur le visage de sa jeune sœur, qu'il fit disparaitre d'un regard noir.

\- Et puis comme ça le soir tu seras avec Felicity ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de distances entre le bar et la cave, dit-elle avec un air entendu qui mit Oliver mal à l'aise.

\- Il semblerait que les choses redeviennent comme avant, sourit John. J'espère juste que tu ne me poseras pas autant de problèmes qu'à l'époque.

\- Je ne promets rien, répondit Oliver.

* * *

Felicity était partie à Palmer Technologies et fut surprise de voir les bureaux complètement changés. Avisant les nouveaux locaux, elle n'entendit pas Ray approcher et faillit hurler lorsqu'il prononça son prénom.

\- Déjà de retour ?

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Oh rien de bien exaltant, pendant que tu étais partie, j'ai travaillé sur une amélioration du costume et le dernier étage a explosé.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Et comment as-tu pu survivre à ça ?

\- La chance je crois. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Il lui présenta les nouveaux bureaux et malgré de nettes améliorations, Ray avait gardé le design des lieux et l'esprit qu'avait instauré Queen Consolidated. Puis il lui montra son bureau et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il lui avait gardé l'exact réplique de celui d'Oliver. Elle repensa aux moments où elle l'admirait en train de travailler ici, penché sur des dossiers tard le soir, les manches retroussées et la cravate défaite. La nostalgie mêlée à la tristesse l'envahit et elle essaya de penser à autre chose que lui. C'était encore trop douloureux pour elle.

Alors elle décida de se mettre de suite au boulot et sa journée fut exaltante. Ne voyant pas le temps passé, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté Starling, comme si leur départ n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant il était bien réel. Elle repensa à la photo de Paris et se remémora quelques moments ensemble.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient dans leur hôtel en plein cœur de Paris et Felicity ne se lassait pas de cette ville. Chaque jour était excitant, entre ses moments de douceur avec Oliver et leurs escapades à la découverte de cette incroyable capitale. La photo trônait fièrement sur sa table de chevet et même s'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, elle se promit de la mettre en évidence partout où elle irait.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans un petit coin pittoresque de la ville, Felicity repensa à leur escapade à Nice et demanda à Oliver qu'elle serait leur prochaine étape en France.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Les villes qui me viennent à l'esprit là comme ça, c'est Cannes et Deauville mais je suis sûr qu'il y a des coins qui méritent toute notre attention.

Et ce jour-là, Oliver ne mentit pas. Le lendemain, ils réglèrent leur séjour et sillonnèrent quelques villes de France durant une dizaine de jours et finirent même par se retrouver en Corse où Oliver loua une superbe villa au bord de mer. Ils avaient juste à descendre sur la terrasse de marbre pour n'avoir que quelques centimètres entre eux et la mer.

C'est ici que pour la première fois, Felicity se lança dans des activités ne correspondant pas à son domaine de compétence. Oliver avait réussi à la persuader de venir faire de la spéléologie avec lui et elle ne l'avait pas regretté. En plus de pouvoir admirer la dextérité d'Oliver et sa grande habileté à escalader des parois rocheuses, elle avait pu découvrir des endroits merveilleux. Et puis elle n'était pas contre un peu d'aventure collée serrée avec Oliver qui la couvait du regard et parcourait avec elle dans ses bras les grottes.

Il la protégeait, lui enseignait des techniques de grimpe et ils partageaient une vraie complicité lors de ces moments. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme ne se sentait pas dépassée face aux habilités d'Olvier et pour une fois elle était sur sa longueur d'onde, partageant avec lui un point commun autre que leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Avec lui, elle n'était plus seulement cette informaticienne, elle était une femme aventureuse et courageuse et elle aimait ça.

Que de moments heureux, tout ça pour se terminer aussi vite. A peine le temps de cligner des yeux et réaliser sa chance que tout s'était emballé et que leur couple avait volé en éclat. Le destin n'aimait décidément pas les fins heureuses.

* * *

La jeune femme cessa de se torturer et revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle remarqua l'heure. Il était grand temps de partir et d'aller manger. Elle attrapa son téléphone et remarqua la lumière clignotante. Un appel manqué de Thea et un SMS l'attendaient.

 _« Soirée au club ce soir, buvons un verre entre filles ! Viens pour vingt-deux heures »_

Vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone, Felicity constata qu'il lui restait un peu moins de deux heures, elle était dans les temps. Elle répondit à Thea qu'elle serait là et partit récupérer sa voiture. Elle arriva chez elle peu de temps après et se fit livrer chinois, par flemme de se faire à manger. Elle aimait cuisiner mais préparer un dîner pour une personne était totalement déprimant et lui rappelait à quel point elle était seule.

Pendant ce temps elle prit une douche et se remaquilla légèrement avant d'enfiler un peignoir et récupérer sa commande. Elle dégusta son plat devant la télé, appréciant ce moment de détente de la journée et lorsqu'il fut bientôt temps pour elle de partir, elle alla enfiler une petite robe noire au décolleté échancré et ouvertures sur le côté de sa taille et dans le dos. Elle agrémenta sa tenue d'une paire de sandales argentée à talons, attrapa sa pochette et sortit rejoindre sa mini. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Verdant, elle remarqua une foule immense mais elle se dirigea à l'arrière et entra. Le monde qui régnait dans le club était impressionnant, la soirée battait son plein. Elle se faufila dans la foule et monta à l'étage où elle rejoignit Laurel et Thea à une table.

Les deux jeunes femmes sirotaient un verre à la couleur fluo douteuse et Thea lui en tendit un. Les trois amies trinquèrent et la plus jeune lança joyeusement :

\- Que la soirée commence !


	4. Grèce

_**Vu le nombre de reviews des derniers chapitres, je me suis décidée à publier la suite dès aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Chou05 : J'aime te voir aussi curieuse :p Et merci pour ta remarque, je l'ai prise en compte, j'espère que ça sera mieux !**_

 _ **Charlotte : Je sais je sais, c'est chiant de pas savoir ! Mais ça va venir petit à petit ;)**_

 _ **Anne-Laure : Ton hypothèse est plutôt bien pensée :D Mais non ce n'est pas ça ! ce qui ne m'empêche pas de songer à l'introduire :)**_

 _ **Guest : Infidélité nan impossible ! Le playboy Oliver c'est du passé, j'aime à croire que lui n'est plus comme ça donc en tout cas, pas d'infidélité ici :p**_

 _ **Nini : Je suis contente que tu penses déjà que tu vas adorer ! J'espère que tu en seras sure par la suite !**_

 _ **Delphine : Merci, j'espère vous faire voyager et vous donner beaucoup de satisfaction :)**_

 _ **Quand aux autres : Mogo, Amazing-D, dcasimir, Mich, Lulzime, allicity etc... encore merci de vos participations permanentes à la vie de mes fics :D**_

 _ **Je m'arrête là pour les touchants hommages ! Bonne lecture**_

* * *

\- A la nôtre ! trinquèrent-elles joyeusement.

Felicity avala son verre en entier et fut surprise de trouver ce cocktail excellent. Thea alpaga un serveur qui passait par là et elles commandèrent une autre tournée ainsi qu'une lignée de shots. Felicity commençait à se détendre et en oublia bien vite où elle était. Elle se laissa porter par l'ambiance et les jeunes femmes commencèrent à rire et se plonger dans les festivités.

La soirée était vraiment au summum. L'électro se déversait partout dans le club, les danseurs enflammaient les pistes et les buveurs riaient de bon cœur. Leurs conso arrivèrent et Laurel et Thea s'esclaffèrent.

\- A nous le célibat ! Que cette soirée fasse tomber les mecs à nos pieds !

Les trois trinquèrent puis Thea gloussa.

\- Enfin pas toi Felicity. Toi, tu as le mec le plus parfait de la terre puisque c'est mon frère !

La jolie blonde se sentit mal à l'aise à cette évocation. Si seulement elles savaient qu'elle aussi trinquait à son célibat. L'alcool commençait à délier les langues et elle continua :

\- Alors pas de bêtises ce soir ! Mais si il te fait du mal… je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Ça c'est bien dit ! Oliver peut-être un abruti parfois alors ne te laisse pas faire, encouragea Laurel.

Thea fit circuler les shots et elle reprit :

\- Allez à nous autres les filles ! Maintenant qu'on est de nouveau toutes ensemble, ce soir on profite !

Parties sur leur lancée, les filles continuèrent à rigoler ensemble en parlant boulot, mecs et bientôt l'atmosphère du club les rattrapa et les menèrent sur la piste.

Oliver était fier du succès de la soirée. C'était comme un accomplissement pour lui car il avait organisé tout ça à la dernière minute et réglé le moindre souci faisant de cet évènement, une réussite. Il venait de réceptionner le ravitaillement de champagne et de vodka et s'engagea donc direction le bar pour donner les prochaines instructions. Il y avait foule dans l'établissement, le dj de ce soir faisait une telle performance que la fréquentation du club avait doublée en quelques heures.

Il eut du mal à avancer parmi la foule mais se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir où il informa ses barmaids que le stock était réapprovisionné et que les autres employés prendraient la relève dans deux heures. Il releva ensuite les yeux et aperçut Laurel qui se déhanchait sur la piste et Thea qui rigolait et tentait de faire avancer quelqu'un sur la piste en tirant son bras. Lorsqu'elle réussit son coup, Felicity entra dans le champ de vision d'Oliver qui resta un instant rêveur sur l'allure de la jeune femme.

La voir émerger devant ses yeux parmi tout ce monde était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Elle lui manquait terriblement, encore plus depuis leur retour. Et la voir devant lui, à portée de main était presque trop beau. Puis il se rappela à quel point elle lui était inaccessible en cet instant. Il crevait d'envie de s'avancer, coller son corps contre le sien, plaquant son dos contre son torse et laissant courir ses mains le long de son corps. Il brûlait de la sentir bouger contre lui, la musique emplissant leurs oreilles et faisant battre leur cœur au rythme des basses.

La jolie blonde essayait de se débattre de l'emprise de Thea qui dansait comme une folle. Olvier sourit. Il savait que ce n'était pas franchement le style de Felicity les boîtes de nuit. Ce n'était pas le sien et encore moins celui de la jeune femme alors il imagina parfaitement sa gêne. Il aurait voulu s'avancer, lui prendre la main et l'emmener au bar loin de cette agitation. Il imaginait parfaitement le regard qu'elle lui aurait attribué, plein de gratitude et d'amour. Mais il n'en était pas capable car il savait qu'il n'avait plus sa place à faire ça.

Puis Oliver remarqua qu'un homme s'approchait de Felicity et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit au bar, le remerciant du regard. Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, sauf que ce n'était pas pour lui. Felicity se jucha sur un tabouret et le gars avec elle commanda à boire. L'archer ressentit un pincement désagréable au cœur et cette sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis qu'elle gravitait dans sa vie : la jalousie.

Il allait passer derrière le bar lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un, l'obligeant à se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Ce qu'il vit le fit déglutir et la surprise fut vite remplacer par l'incompréhension.

\- Tiens tiens ne serait-ce pas Oliver Queen ? engagea une voix charmante.

Felicity fut reconnaissante que cet homme lui propose d'aller boire un verre car elle n'était pas suffisamment alcoolisé pour danser sur la piste. Beau garçon et au visage fortement sympathique, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il était gay ce qui la mit à l'aise. Commandant un cocktail pour tous les deux, son sauver se présenta en tendant la main et offrant un sourire jovial.

\- Nate Kyle.

\- Felicity Smoak, sourit-elle.

\- Toi non plus tu n'es pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits ?

\- Pas vraiment non, rigola-t-elle.

Il y avait d'instinct une complicité naturelle entre eux et ils rirent beaucoup tout en discutant.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, au contraire ! Je passe ma vie ici.

\- Ah bon ? Ca ne semble pas tout à fait ton genre les boîtes de nuit branchées.

\- Je travaille ici en quelque sorte, je gère le service technique et informatique…

\- Oh ! Tu dois donc connaitre les Queen ! Cet Oliver est un sacré spécimen… Bien trop beau pour être vrai…

\- C'est mon ex, lâcha la jeune femme de but en blanc, sûrement trop alcoolisé pour que son filtre de paroles ne marche.

\- Tu dois te moquer de moi ! répondit-il les yeux exorbités.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Mais quelle veinarde tu es ! Au vu de son ancienne réputation, on a là un bon parti je présume ! Mais à voir ta tête ça ne s'est pas franchement bien fini…

\- Oh on a eu des bons moments… il m'a fait découvrir l'Europe…

Les yeux de son nouvel ami brillèrent de curiosité et il lui quémanda des anecdotes.

FLASHBACK

Felicity était nostalgique de quitter la France. Quel pays merveilleux… et leurs derniers jours en Corse furent intenses et excitants. Ils partaient rejoindre la Grèce pour cette fois, un peu de sérénité et de repos. Oliver avait loué un voilier et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bon port, ils partirent faire un tour pour découvrir les étendues d'eau turquoise.

Les îles Grecques offraient des paysages uniques et époustouflants. Profitant du vent qui fouettait son visage, Felicity était sur le pont du bateau et regardait les vagues s'échouer contre la coque. Puis bientôt, ils s'approchèrent du rivage et le voilier ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la côte. Felicity n'eut pas le temps de se poser mille questions qu'elle vit Oliver enlever son tshirt et la regarder avidement. Distraite par le soleil jouant sur sa peau, ses muscles ondulant alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle n'anticipa pas le coup.

Oliver la souleva dans les bras et sauta à l'eau, la prenant par surprise alors qu'elle était toute habillée. Remontant à la surface, elle rit à gorge déployé et le menaça gentiment de représailles pour son geste. Puis il nagea vers elle et la regarda innocemment avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Soudain plus sérieux, Felicity ressentit la tension électrique entre eux, happée par son regard, ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha à lui et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'archer. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui avant d'embrasser son cou, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

\- Ouh… ça avait l'air torride entre vous !

Felicity sourit en se remémorant leur relation. Oui ça l'avait été. Depuis le début. Il y avait toujours eu une étincelle entre eux, qui à tout moment pouvait allumer un brasier entre eux.

\- Mais alors je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés !

\- Eh bien je…

La jeune femme s'arrêta net lorsque son regard dériva dans la foule pour apercevoir Oliver discuter avec McKenna Hall. Elle se rappelait vaguement qu'à ses débuts dans l'équipe, ils étaient ensemble… jusqu'à ce qu'Helena blesse la jeune flic et ne l'oblige à partir. Et à en juger par leur proximité, les sentiments étaient visiblement toujours là. Elle n'eut pas le temps à la reflexion que ses deux copines la rejoignirent, accompagnées du groupes d'amis de Nate. Une tournée se fit demandée et tous buvèrent, sortant Felicity de ses sombres pensées.

\- Ca va ? demanda Thea.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu regardes partout autour de toi en jetant des coups d'œil comme si tu cherches quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un ce ne serait pas Oliver par hasard ?

\- Non pourquoi, il est ici ? mentit-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Oliver reprend la direction du club vu que le deuxième va ouvrir.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tel que je le connais il délèguera son rôle pour pouvoir passer ses nuit avec toi… ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Thea à ce propos…

\- Oh bah tiens le voilà ! Eh Ollie !

Felicity fit exprès de ne pas regarder dans sa direction mais devina qu'il s'était tourné vers elles et allait s'approcher. Elle le sentit lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur car tout son épiderme se mit à la picoter et des frissons la parcoururent.

\- Alors comment se passe ton nouveau poste en tant que patron ?

\- Parfaitement. Et à ce que je vois tu profites clairement de ta soirée de liberté, ajouta-t-il en avisant les shots qui s'alignaient sur le comptoir et la bande qui buvait en riant.

Nate chuchota un mot à l'oreille de Felicity.

« En tout cas, la femme à son bras ne te vaut pas »

Felicity sourit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Oliver, jaloux qu'un autre homme puisse la faire rire.

\- Et qui est ton ami ? demanda Thea.

\- Oh, voici McKenna, on vient de se croiser à l'instant !

\- Enchantée, répondit Thea en serrant la main que la jeune femme lui tendait. Oh mais oui je me souviens de vous, vous sortiez avec mon frère !

\- C'est ça, sourit la flic en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Oliver.

\- Mais bon maintenant…

\- Thea, ton verre est vide, tu veux que je te recommande quelque chose ? la coupa Felicity avant que la sœur d'Oliver ne déblatère sur leur relation.

\- Oh mais t'as raison, je vais chercher à boire derrière le comptoir je reviens !

Oliver et Felicity se jetèrent un coup d'œil sans oser se parler et McKenna se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous êtes Felicity Smoak … une employée d'Oliver c'est ça ?

\- Ancienne employée, sourit la jolie blonde.

\- Entre vous et moi, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… Oliver peut être assez embêtant quand il veut, rigola t-elle en posant une main sur le bras de l'archer.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, marmonna Felicity qui s'attira un haussement de sourcil de la part d'Oliver. Désolé…

\- Bon je dois y aller, commença la flic. On se voit plus tard Oliver…

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue alors que Felicity fixait Thea qui revenait deux verres à la main. McKenna salua les filles et partit.

\- Depuis quand tu laisse les filles t'embrasser ? s'insurgea Thea.

Oliver la regarda, surpris et Thea se tourna vers sa copine.

\- Et toi tu dis rien ? Ca te rend même pas jalouse de voir des filles tourner autour de ton copain ?

\- Thea, elle ne me tourne pas autour.

Sa sœur ne lui adressa pas un regard et continua à regarder Felicity.

\- Je… non je ne suis pas jalouse Thea. Oliver est adulte, il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Wow ! Ca c'est de la relation de couple ! Basée sur une totale confiance l'un envers l'autre.

Mais les deux ne l'écoutaient plus. Oliver et Felicity se fixaient, le regard de l'archer s'enflammant, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Tout deux n'avaient en tête que le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Confiance. C'était bien ce qui avait tué leur relation, c'était bien ce qui les avait détruit. Parce qu'Oliver avait perdu toute sa confiance. Et avoir Felicity en face de lui, alors que sa sœur énonçait une vérité qui n'existait plus, cela lui brisa le cœur. Il vit Felicity rester silencieuse mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle souffrait autant que lui. Sauf que lui, il vivait en plus avec la culpabilité d'avoir tout fait foiré et de l'avoir perdue.


	5. Australie

_**Voilà voilà ! La suite arrive avec encore peu de réponses mais ça va venir ;)**_

 _ **Je mettrai un peu plus de temps à publier les prochaines semaines (pas énormément ne vous en faites pas)**_

 _ **Mais les partiels (bien que je ne les travaille pas énormément...) sont bien là donc je dois m'y consacrer un minimum**_

 _ **En attendant, profitez de ce chapitre :D**_

 _ **Des envies particulières pour la prochaine destination des deux amoureux ?**_

* * *

Il vit Felicity rester silencieuse mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle souffrait autant que lui. Sauf que lui, il vivait en plus avec la culpabilité d'avoir tout fait foiré et de l'avoir perdue.

\- Allez bois ton verre Felicity !

La jolie blonde se tourna vers son amie et souleva son verre vers elle avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de l'avaler d'une traite. Puis Laurel prit la main de Thea pour l'entrainer sur la piste et Nate attrapa Felicity par la taille, la tirant contre lui pour l'emmener danser sous le regard d'Oliver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Felicity à son oreille.

\- Chut, fais semblant de t'amuser, il nous regarde.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une b…

\- Rigole.

Il appuya son regard et elle lui obéit. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Oliver serrer la mâchoire et s'installer derrière le bar pour les garder à portée de vue.

\- Tu vois, sourit Nate de son sourire craquant.

\- Je ne cherche pas à le reconquérir tu sais.

\- Mais ça ne fait pas de mal ! rit-il.

Il la serra contre lui et la fit danser. Felicity se surprit à apprécier ce moment avec lui et regretta presque qu'il soit gay. Brun aux yeux bleus perçants, il possédait un charme indéniable et un charisme fou. Il était gentil, à priori bien sous tout rapport et d'un naturel visiblement généreux. Parfait en somme.

Mais à quoi bon… car même s'il s'avérait hétéro, elle n'aurait toujours en tête que cet homme sombre et mystérieux, celui qui avait brisé sa confiance et que malgré tout, elle aimait encore. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine en imaginant qu'il la regardait, qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas intervenir. Il devait probablement brûler à petit feu de l'intérieur. Tout comme elle brûlait de le sentir contre elle.

Mais cela, c'était du passé, il lui fallait faire une croix dessus si elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle pensait avoir trouvé son havre de sérénité avec lui, partant sur des bases solides dans une relation saine. Ils avaient vécu des moments forts, heureux, inoubliables. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre la vérité, le revers de la médaille. Les mensonges d'Oliver les avaient rattrapés et lorsqu'elle comprit à quel point il lui avait menti, son cœur s'était brisé et sa confiance, étiolée plus qu'elle le pensait possible.

Elle avait toujours eu foi en lui, lui trouvant constamment des excuses pour ses actes, des prétextes pour le défendre. Mais en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours, l'exposition de la vérité au grand jour, Felicity avait compris qu'Oliver avait beau être l'homme de sa vie, il lui était toxique. Il ne lui apportait que souffrance et jamais elle n'aurait la vie normale à laquelle elle aspirait avec lui. Les complots et les conspirations finissaient toujours par les rattraper et elle ne voulait pas de ça.

Puis soudain une musique passa, un peu plus calme, douce, aux accords entêtants, dénotant de l'atmosphère du cluba car l'électro était douce, entêtante. Cette chanson marquait clairement cette deuxième partie de soirée, la partie de la nuit où la fête laisse place à la sensualité, les danses langoureuses et les jeux de séduction. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus dans ce changement d'atmosphère fut le souvenir d'une nuit d'été avec Oliver.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Cette musique avait résonné alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur une plage au nord de l'Australie. Oliver et Felicity s'étaient allongés dans le sable à contempler les étoiles dans le ciel, l'un contre l'autre, avec le bruit des vagues et de la musique provenant d'un groupe de jeune un peu plus loin. Puis cette chanson avait retenti doucement dans l'air, enivrante.

Felicity avait frissonné et Oliver s'était empressé de resserrer son étreinte, la collant contre lui pour lui diffuser un peu plus de chaleur. A peine un mois qu'ils étaient partis et ils continuaient de se découvrir l'un l'autre. Pourtant, leur relation avait fait un pas immense. Apres l'officialisation de leur couple en Espagne, les choses avaient continué de se développer et leur voyage se poursuivait.

\- Je crois que si tu me le demandais… je ne rentrerais jamais.

Oliver avait levé la tête vers elle, surprit. Elle lui avait souri, le regard sérieux et brillant. Oliver avait mesuré toute la portée de ses paroles et une révélation s'était imposé à lui.

\- Alors ne rentrons pas. Je veux dire… On est tellement heureux toi et moi. Ensemble. A se préoccuper de rien d'autre. Bien sur, il y a nos familles, nos amis… On pourra toujours leur rendre visite mais rien ne nous oblige à revenir. Si on le choisissait, on pourrait mener cette vie indéfiniment.

\- Ce serait le rêve… avait-elle murmuré en regardant le ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas obligé d'être un rêve. On peut décider de le faire.

\- Oliver… Je dois travailler pour gagner ma vie, l'argent…

\- J'ai beau avoir tout perdu, tu ne pensais quand même pas que mes parents n'avaient pas songés à l'éventualité de leur décès. Thea et moi avons chacun un compte. Je pensais dilapider une bonne partie dans ma quête de justice mais maintenant que c'est derrière moi, je veux juste me consacrer à nous.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Il l'avait alors embrassé et ainsi, signer le gage d'une nouvelle vie ensemble. Tout deux savaient qu'il était trop tôt pour savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais ils savaient qu'ils voulaient s'engager profondément l'un envers l'autre, voir où ça les menait et profiter de chaque instant.

\- Plus rien ne nous fera retourner définitivement à Starling. Rien à part notre volonté d'être ensemble ne pourra nous séparer.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Oliver avait eu raison, songea Felicity amer. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer si ce n'est que l'un d'eux le veuille. Et elle avait pris cette terrible décision. Pour son propre bien. Se séparer fut sûrement la chose la plus dure qu'elle ai eut à traverser.

La musique s'acheva et Felicity ressentit de la mélancolie. Il lui fallait arrêter de penser à ça, de penser à lui. Si elle voulait avoir une chance d'aller de l'avant et redevenir amie avec lui, il fallait tourner la page sur tout ça. Elle fut reconnaissante lorsque tout le groupe alla à une table pour boire des verres. Les boissons s'enchainaient et Felicity commençaient à se sentir légèrement ivre. Elle ne faisait pas trop attention à sa consommation, voulant se laisser porter par l'ambiance et oublier tout le reste mais elle ne buvait pas souvent alors elle commençait à perdre doucement la notion du temps et de ce qui se passait.

Se sentant fiévreuse, crevant de chaud, elle s'excusa un instant et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de retrouver un moment de calme pour reprendre ses esprits. Débloquant la porte, elle descendit non sans mille précautions les escaliers avant de se hisser sur la table métallique afin de s'assoir un moment. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée ici aussi vaseuse fut lorsque Sara l'avait recousu.

Fermant un instant les yeux et soupirant d'aise, elle sursauta lorsqu'en les rouvrant, elle rencontra le regard orageux d'Oliver. Il brulait dans ses yeux une lueur menaçante mais pourtant lorsqu'il parla, sa voix douce et calme retentit dans la pièce, caressant sa peau de son timbre rauque et envoutant.

\- Sacré soirée hein.

\- Tu peux le dire. Thea sait s'amuser.

\- Toi aussi à ce que j'ai pu voir, sourit-il avec l'ombre d'une tristesse sur le visage.

Elle ignora le rebond de son cœur et l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras avant de répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas trop mon truc ces… enfin tu vois.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ça ne te gène pas si je reste ici un moment ? Il fait chaud et j'ai besoin de calme.

\- Tu as surtout trop bu.

Elle grimaça.

\- Ta sœur a veillé à ce que je reste hydratée toute la soirée…

Oliver s'appuya sur le bureau face à elle et croisa les bras.

\- Ton nouvel ami… a l'air sympa.

\- Oliver.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je sais à quoi tu joues et tu ne devrais pas.

\- Okay je m'excuse.

Elle souffla d'exaspération. Un moment de silence s'écoula avant que finalement elle ne lui sourit gentiment.

\- Oliver ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à redevenir ami ? je veux dire comme avant.

\- Felicity, on n'a jamais été amis. Il y a toujours eu ce quelque chose en plus entre nous qui fait que ce que nous avions était loin de n'être que de l'amitié.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent légèrement et elle détourna les yeux. Oliver s'en voulu instantanément d'avoir dit ça et s'avança doucement pour relever son visage vers lui.

\- Eh… je suis désolé je… C'est juste que…Je n'ai pas envie que ça redevienne comme au début. Je veux retrouver ce que nous avions toi et moi. Mais si ce que tu me demandes c'est de tourner la page et être là l'un pour l'autre en toute amitié… je te promets d'essayer.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

\- Enfin je ne tournerai jamais la page mais je ferai l'effort de me contenter de ce que tu veux bien me donner.

Puis il la serra doucement contre lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Il luttait tellement pour ne pas l'embrasser que c'en était douloureux. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et se força à reculer pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il le fallait. Il allait partir pour lui laisser de l'espace lorsqu'elle le héla.

\- Reste. On peut... discuter ?

Il sourit et céda. Il hocha la tête et alors qu'elle allait descendre, il s'approcha de la table et lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec un sourire, et remonta sur ses pieds. Felicity s'assit par terre pendant qu'Oliver allait farfouiller dans ses affaires pour revenir deux verres à la main et sa bouteille de vodka. Ils s'installèrent par terre, côte à côte, contre le mur froid de béton et se servirent un verre qu'ils burent après avoir trinqué.

Felicity grimaça lorsque l'alcool coula le long de sa gorge, faisant rire Oliver. Assise à même le sol, les jambes pratiquement nues et le dos nu, Felicity frissonna. Oliver le remarqua et enleva sa veste de costume avant de la lui donner. Cela la fit sourire ce qui étonna Oliver :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

\- C'est juste que... dans les films quand les filles ont froid, il y a toujours le garçon pour lui donner sa veste... c'est si cliché, rit-elle.

\- Oh si c'est ça je peux te laisser mourir de froid, répondit-il ironique.

Elle lui sourit et finalement passa la veste trois fois trop grande et le remercia. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait une allure folle dans sa petite robe et sa veste sur le dos. C'était un supplice que de l'avoir à côté sans pouvoir la toucher. Les jambes devant eux, il pouvait contempler les siennes, encore légèrement halées et se terminant en une paire d'escarpins diablement sexy. Il déglutit avec difficulté et détourna les yeux avant de se resservir un verre.

\- Tu sais, j'ai repensé à cette nuit-là en Australie.

Oliver se tourna vers elle, surpris qu'elle évoque ce souvenir étant donné la tournure de leur relation.

\- Moi aussi, confessa-t-il. Lorsque la musique a retentit dans le club... je me suis immédiatement tourné vers toi.

Elle sourit tout en regardant droit devant elle, la tête appuyé contre le mur derrière elle.

\- Tu sais, tu m'as vraiment rendu heureuse Oliver. Et pour ça, je t'en remercie.

\- Tu pourrais continuer à l'être. Si tu le voulais, je pourrais te rendre heureuse.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- On a eu notre chance, restons sur ces bons souvenirs tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle en tournant finalement son visage vers lui.

Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles ils se regardèrent intensément, Oliver parla.

\- Felicity... je ne regretterais jamais assez ce que j'ai fais. Je ne peux pas effacer le passé mais j'ai arrêté de...

\- Ne dis rien.

\- Non tu dois savoir. Si je t'ai menti c'est pour te protéger. Et si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour être sur qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! En aucun cas je ne voulais te cacher la vérité. Chaque jour je voulais te le dire. Quand j'ai décidé d'arrêter tout ça pour partir avec toi je le pensais Felicity mais quand les choses se sont corsées après notre départ, j'ai paniqué. J'ai perdu le contrôle, j'avais peur de perdre ce qui était en train de se construire entre nous alors j'ai voulu reprendre les choses en main et gérer la situation. Mais j'ai foiré et pire je t'ai menti et ce que je craignais est arrivé, je t'ai perdu. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine et encore moins...

\- Oliver stop, le coupa-t-elle doucement. Tu as fait des choix et je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de revenir la-dessus, c'est trop tard.

La jeune femme se releva et lui tendit sa veste alors qu'il restait au sol, le regard voilé, à la regarder.

\- Je ne peux plus te faire confiance comme avant, je... nous ne retrouverons pas ce que nous avons alors contentons nous de ce que nous avons maintenant.

Elle lissa sa robe et se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de se retourner.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver.


	6. Russie

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

 _ **La suite était écrite alors je m'empresse de vous la publier !**_

 _ **On en apprend un peu plus ici et j'espère que la destination du Flashback vous plaira !**_

 _ **Partagez vos avis, vos idées sur ce qui s'est passé et ce que vous voudriez voir aux prochains chapitres :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Felicity chercha ses copines du regard et les repéra enfin, installées avec Nate et ses amis sur une banquette autour d'une table. Elle se dirigea vers eux et lorsque Thea la vit, elle s'exclama :

\- Ah enfin ! Où t'étais passée ? T'as disparu depuis une demi-heure ?

\- Partie aux toilettes. Je suis fatiguée je vais rentrer.

\- Prends un taxi, tu as trop bu pour conduire !

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'était prévu.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai pas mal de dossiers à examiner demain, ajouta Laurel.

Les deux filles saluèrent tout le monde et Nate en profita pour rentrer son numéro dans le téléphone de Felicity.

\- C'était super sympa de vous rencontrer et toi en particulier. On devrait se refaire des trucs ensemble à l'avenir ! Envoie moi un sms quand t'es rentrée.

Felicity lui sourit et l'enlaça.

\- J'y penserai promis.

Puis elle s'adressa à tout le groupe :

\- Et ne la faites pas trop boire ! Sinon vous risquez de le regretter, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Rentrez bien les filles, un message pour me prévenir hein.

Laurel et Felicity sortirent et hélèrent un taxi. Assises ensemble dans la voiture, Laurel entama une conversation :

\- J'ai aperçu Oliver avec une fille tout à l'heure, elle était drôlement tactile.

\- Tu dois sûrement parler de McKenna. Une ex-petite-amie d'Oliver. Ils sont sortis ensemble y a trois ans après son épisode avec Helena.

\- Ah oui je me souviens maintenant, elle travaillait avec mon père. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était partie après avoir été blessée. M'enfin il semble qu'elle soit de retour visiblement.

\- C'est possible oui.

\- Ça ne te contrarie pas ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si Oliver et elle s'étaient séparés parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de sentiments…lança l'avocate en la regardant essayant de faire réagir son amie.

\- Ecoute Laurel…je dois te dire quelque chose. Mais pour le moment personne d'autre n'est au courant alors je te demande de rester discrète okay ?

La jolie brune hocha la tête et écouta avec attention.

\- Oliver et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.

Silence et Felicity continua :

\- On dirait que ça ne te surprend pas.

\- Je le savais Felicity.

\- Ah bon ? Mais comment ?

\- Oh je t'en prie… je me demande plutôt comment personne ne s'en est rendu compte avant. Je connais Oliver et je te connais bien maintenant. Lorsque vous êtes rentrés de voyage, on ne vous a pas vu arriver ensemble. Bon ça à la limite je te l'accorde, ça ne veut rien dire. Mais lorsque tu nous as rejoins au club, la tension entre Oliver et toi, les regards gênés, la façon dont vous esquiviez certaines questions où des détails. Et puis, pas une seule fois je ne vous ai vu vous sourire comme avant. Vous gardiez cette distance entre vous et a aucun moment vous n'avez été démonstratif l'un envers l'autre.

\- En même temps on parle d'Oliver là. Ça ne veut rien dire ça.

\- C'est vrai mais bon après six mois ensemble, il a beau être renfermé, je le connais, et je sais que vu comment il t'aime, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'être protecteur et affectueux avec toi. Même avec Sara il m'arrivait de les voir s'embrasser alors que ce n'était pas l'amour fou comme vous. Et là, ce soir lorsqu'il te regardait, c'est comme si il luttait intérieurement. La dernière fois que je voyais cette expression sur son visage c'est quand il voulait être avec toi mais qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de l'Arrow.

\- En tout cas, tu es la seule à l'avoir deviné et pour le moment, c'est mieux que ça reste ainsi. On vient seulement de rentrer et je ne veux pas que tout le monde cherche à s'en mêler. Thea est heureuse, je ne veux pas gâcher ça et les choses s'améliorent entre Dig et Oliver alors s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé…

Laurel hocha la tête et lui expliqua qu'elle comprenait la situation. Le taxi s'arrêta devant chez elle et l'avocate se tourna vers son amie.

\- Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ? Tu sembles avoir besoin d'en parler. Je pense que garder ça pour toi n'est pas le mieux et puis, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison pour toi.

Felicity accepta, ravie et les filles sortirent après avoir réglé leur note. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'appart, Laurel sortit des affaires pour Felicity qui put troquer sa robe et ses escarpins contre un pantalon de yoga et un débardeur. Son amie en profita aussi pour se changer et toutes les deux se posèrent sur le canapé, les pieds en feu. Felicity prévint Nate et Thea que tout allait bien et se laissa aller.

\- Alors raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que vous en veniez à vous séparer ? Parce que de ce que j'en vois vous êtes aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre. Et cette fois, je doute que ce soit Oliver qui est à l'origine de votre rupture.

\- En effet. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

Felicity lui raconta comment tout avait basculé il y a quelques jours. Oliver l'avait une fois de plus mystérieusement laissé en pleine nuit alors qu'il pensait qu'elle dormait. Comment elle avait rassemblé les morceaux avant de finalement le confronter et voir à quel point ce qu'elle s'était imaginé était encore loin de la vérité.

La voix brisée, Felicity avoua tout à Laurel qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la réconforta lorsque certains moments étaient encore trop durs à évoquer pour la jeune femme. On sentait que cette décision n'avait pas été facile mais qu'elle n'avait guère eu le choix. Lorsque l'on est trahi par celui qu'on aime, il n'y a plus seulement les sentiments qui rentrent en jeu. On doit aussi se poser les bonnes questions et déterminer si l'on peut vivre avec ça, continuer comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Felicity lui avait pardonné depuis mais il est une chose de pardonner et d'oublier. Comment continuer lorsque le ciment d'une relation, la confiance, est détruit. Comment se regarder en face l'un l'autre lorsque l'on sait qu'on nous a menti.

\- Je suis désolée Felicity…

\- Nous n'étions juste pas fais pour finir ensemble. J'étais seulement trop aveuglée par mes sentiments pour m'en rendre compte.

\- Ecoute, je comprends. A une époque, Oliver m'a fait terriblement de mal et je… je pensais ne jamais pouvoir lui pardonner et le regarder en face. Pourtant regarde nous, regarde autour de toi, on est une équipe. Et je sais que vous serez toujours là l'un pour l'autre, qu'il ne cessera jamais d'y avoir des sentiments entre vous. Mais n'oublie pas d'aller de l'avant. Et quand vous aurez tourné la page, j'espère que votre amour l'un pour l'autre ne vous empêchera pas de refaire votre vie ailleurs et d'être heureux chacun de votre côté. Car si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise… c'est que rester figé sur le passé, nous fait passer à côté de choses merveilleuses.

\- Tu as raison… Pourtant, tu va me trouver stupide mais... pendant une période, une part au fond de moi pensait réellement que ça allait marcher, que nous pourrions même faire notre vie ensemble.

Laurel serra son amie contre elle et finalement les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Cette nuit là, Felicity se surprit à rêver de souvenirs heureux. Ces derniers temps, cela se faisait rare. Elle repassait toujours ce qui s'était passé entre eux et les moments où elle cherchait à savoir ce qui se passait. Cependant cette fois, elle rêva de son périple avec Oliver. En particulier ce moment agréable du séjour où ils s'étaient retrouvés en Russie.

 ***FLASHBACK***

\- La Russie ? Pourquoi ?

Oliver avait bien vu la réticence de la jeune femme mais s'était promit intérieurement de lui faire aimer cette destination. Il voulait effacer le mauvais moment passé là-bas et repartir de zéro en associant ce pays à un souvenir plus heureux pour eux. Il avait attrapé la jeune femme par la taille et lui avait sourit.

\- Parce que maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, peu importe l'endroit où nous irons, nous serons heureux. Je veux que cet endroit ne sois plus synonyme de cette sombre période où Slade, Isabel et la maire nous menaçaient. Et puis c'est ici que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi.

La surprise s'était peinte sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Quand nous sommes rentrés et que tu m'as dit que je méritais mieux, j'ai vraiment compris que je t'aimais.

\- Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas être avec une personne à laquelle tu tenais, acheva-t-elle.

Il avait hoché la tête.

\- Parce que vous protéger était ma priorité miss Smoak. Et ça l'est toujours mais maintenant... tout ça est derrière moi.

Il l'avait embrassé et embarqué dans l'avion.

Sur place, ils avaient séjourné dans un superbe hôtel isolé de la ville et Oliver n'avait pas laissé le temps à la jeune femme de déballer ses affaires qu'il lui avait demandé de se déshabiller et d'enfiler un peignoir.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu...

\- Fais moi confiance, avait-il répondu avec un clin d'oeil.

Puis il était parti dans la salle de bain pour en émerger quelques minutes plus tard, nu avec pour seul vêtement, une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Felicity n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé et elle se contentait de le regarder, béate. Alors, Oliver entreprit de la déshabiller lui-même, ne la quittant pas des yeux, prenant un malin plaisir à caresser du bout des doigts quelques parcelles de sa peau. Il s'était retenu de ne pas lui sauter dessus sauvagement pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et prendre possession de son corps.

Totalement nue face à lui, Felicity avait soutenu son regard sans rougir et il lui avait enfilé un peignoir avant de prendre sa main. Il l'avait emmené dehors et devant l'air ahuri de Felicity, il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à un point d'eau en plein milieu de la neige. Il l'avait alors reposé doucement et ôté sa serviette avant de se plonger dans l'eau.

Elle était restée là à le regarder, admirant les muscles roulant sous sa peau, ses cicatrices brillant sous la lueur du soleil. Il l'avait ramené à la réalité en l'appelant doucement.

\- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais te rejoindre là-dedans.

\- Oh que si.

\- Oliver...

\- Felicity, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle avait soupiré d'exaspération. Il l'avait alors appelé plus sérieusement cette fois et s'était approché du rebord en lui tendant sa main.

\- Fais moi confiance.

Elle avait alors enlevé son peignoir et glissé sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait alors laissé parler son coeur et rejoint Oliver dans l'eau, surprise de la sentir si chaude et douce contre sa peau. Cette source était une source minérale d'eau chaude en plein air et bientôt l'appréhension avait laissé place à de la surprise et de la joie sur le visage de Felicity.

\- Tu vois, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Il l'avait saisi par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui et elle s'était agrippée à son cou avant d'encercler son bassin de ses jambes, exacerbant leur proximité. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Derrière son masque de playboy, Oliver avait révélé un homme profond, généreux et prêt à tout pour ce qu'il aime. Folle de désir pour lui, ils s'étaient embrassés, faisant virer les choses un peu plus loin qu'une simple étreinte.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla d'un coup, en sueur et regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de comprendre où elle était. Jetant un coup d'oeil à côté d'elle dans le lit, elle vit Laurel encore endormie et avisa l'heure sur le réveil. Midi quarante. Se relevant dans le lit, la jeune femme se massa les tempes et la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. C'était donc ça qui l'avait réveillé. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle pour que son amie ne se réveille pas.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir et grimaça. Elle disciplina sa chevelure lui donnant une allure potable et se pinça les joues pour se donner des couleurs. Réajustant son débardeur afin qu'il couvre bien ce qu'il y avait à couvrir, Felicity inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Oliver dans l'embrasure de la porte, parfaitement réveillé, frais et bien habillé, la jeune femme sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se maudit de ne pas être restée dans le lit. Elle préféra ne pas imaginer l'allure qu'elle devait avoir et passé sa surprise, elle demanda :

\- Oliver ? Qu'est-ce que... Que fais tu ici ?

Tout aussi surpris qu'elle de la trouver ici, il répondit :

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, tu ne crois pas ?


	7. Canada

**_Hello tout le monde !_**

 ** _Très heureuse de vous retrouver :D Bientôt les vacances *clap clap*_**

 ** _Alors tout d'abord, milles merci car sur le dernier chapitre vous avez tout déchiré avec vos commentaires !_**

 ** _Vous êtes tous très impliqués, vous me donnez vos avis, idées, impressions, j'adore ça et ça me booste dans la publication !_**

 ** _Chaque fois je suis contente de vous retrouver et j'en profite pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux ptits nouveaux : Coralie, Valou290, floltoile, Ariee_**

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que celui là vous plaira tout autant_**

 ** _Des bisous et à très vite !_**

* * *

\- Je… j'ai dormi chez Laurel. On est rentrée ensemble hier soir. Et toi ?

Il lui montra un dossier qu'il avait dans les mains et avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer, Felicity lança :

\- Donc tu reprends tes activités de justicier.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est derrière moi. J'y ai définitivement renoncé lorsque nous sommes partis ensemble.

\- Oui mais comme ça ne t'a pas empêché de… enfin tu sais de quoi je parle…

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le cas et je suis venu pour avoir l'avis de Laurel sur la clause d'ouverture du nouveau club.

Felicity s'écarta de la porte et le laissa entrer. Laurel émergea dans la pièce à ce moment là et fut surprise de voir son ami.

\- Oliver ?

\- Salut Laurel. Je venais te demander ton avis sur un contrat. Felicity m'a laissé entrer, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non bien sûr. Fais-moi voir ça.

Il lui tendit le dossier et l'avocate lut le papier, faisant bien attention aux closes, pendant qu'Oliver prenait place sur le canapé. Felicity proposa du café, à la grande stupéfaction d'Oliver, et seul Laurel accepta. Elle ne tarda pas à disposer une tasse sur la table basse.

\- Je t'ai sorti des affaires pour aujourd'hui si tu veux te changer, elles sont dans la salle de bain.

Felicity remercia son amie et partit se doucher. Elle revint dans le salon dix minutes plus tard, habillée coiffée et maquillée, un jean de Laurel et un chemisier blanc sur le dos. Oliver releva les yeux du document que lui expliquait l'avocate et celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity.

\- J'étais sure que cela t'irait à merveille ! Tu peux les garder, ils ne me vont pas aussi bien.

La jeune femme allait protester mais Laurel revint sur le sujet du contrat et discuta encore quelques minutes avec Oliver sur ce propos. Pendant ce temps, Felicity rassembla ses affaires, enfila ses escarpins de la veille non sans grimacer et retourna au salon.

\- Je vais y aller, merci pour tout Laurel.

\- Je t'en prie, quand tu veux !

\- Je m'en vais aussi, tu veux que je te ramène ? proposa Oliver.

\- Ça va aller, je vais marcher un peu. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas.

\- J'habite pas loin ça ira.

Alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas, la jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur encore une fois tant ses pieds l'élançaient dans cette paire de chaussures meurtrière. Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Elle le vit hausser un sourcil et la regarder ironiquement. Laurel croisa les bras et la regarda de la même manière.

\- N'ais-je pas le droit de raccompagner ma petite amie ? demanda Oliver en voyant que Laurel faisait une drôle de tête.

\- Je suis au courant Oliver.

\- Oh. Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexée de cette question. Parce que je vous connais. J'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Dans ce cas…dit-il en levant les mains en l'air, désolé. Allez viens je te ramène, insista Oliver en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

Felicity laissa échapper un soupir, résignée.

\- Okay…

Le couple partit après avoir remercié Laurel et rejoignit la rue où la voiture d'Oliver les attendait. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, un moto flambant neuve déboula dans la rue à toute vitesse. Jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, il vit son regard s'illuminer en la voyant. Cela le fit sourire. Ils avaient partagé tellement de bons moments ensemble à moto, faisant des virées rien qu'à d'eux. Le souvenir de Felicity accrochée à lui, serrant sa taille et collant sa poitrine contre son dos, le hantait.

 ***FLASHBACK***

\- Oliver je… je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de monter là-dessus, lança Felicity hésitante devant la bête de métal rutilante.

Assis sur la selle de cuir, Oliver l'avait regardé avec amusement avant de lui prendre la main et l'approcher de lui. Le soleil du Canada laissait couler ses rayons sur eux, les réchauffant doucement. Après le froid de la Russie, le couple avait décidé de partir à l'opposé et se rapprocher un peu plus de ce qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

La jeune femme l'avait regardé l'air de dire « tu rigoles j'espère » ce qui l'avait fait sourire davantage.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter crois-moi.

Il l'avait ensuite aidé à enfiler son casque et il l'avait faite grimper à l'arrière.

\- Tiens-toi bien à moi, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil par-dessus le vrombissement de la moto.

Felicity avait beaucoup rit à sa remarque, comprenant parfaitement son allusion à l'ascenseur chez Merlyn. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, la jeune femme s'était penchée sur lui et avait murmuré d'une voix suave à son oreille :

\- J'aime t'entendre me dire ça dans d'autres circonstances.

Le ton aguicheur et sexy de Felicity avait donné des frissons à Oliver qui démarra ensuite en trombe. Il l'avait senti se serrer fort contre lui puis lorsqu'ils eurent roulé quelques kilomètres, elle s'était détendue, appréciant même la balade. Il avait alors comprit que sa peur avait laissé place à l'excitation. Bientôt, Felicity avait desserré son étreinte pour venir se tenir à l'arrière, puisant l'adrénaline dans ses veines, se délectant de la vitesse et la puissance du véhicule.

La forêt canadienne regorgeait d'une faune extraordinaire et les paysages étaient à couper le souffle. Leur escapade fut à n'en pas douter, l'une des plus exaltantes qu'ils aient pu faire. Pour leur séjour, Oliver avait loué une maison en bois située au milieu d'un lac sur une petite île isolée. Autant dire que son séjour avec la jeune femme l'avait définitivement réconcilié avec le concept de vivre sur une île.

* * *

L'atmosphère dans l'habitacle était électrique. La tension qui émanait d'eux traduisait clairement leur attirance l'un pour l'autre et le magnétisme permanent qu'il y avait entre eux. Oliver avait les mains crispés sur le volant, de peur de laisser courir sa main sur la cuisse de sa partenaire, comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire quand ils sillonnaient les routes ensemble. Felicity elle, essayait de ne pas admirer le profil fin et dessiné de son partenaire, de peur de ne pouvoir contrôler son envie de passer une main derrière sa nuque pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle se mordillait les lèvres afin de ne pas fondre sur lui et l'embrasser. Dieu qu'elle en rêvait. Sentir sa barbe lui chatouiller les lèvres, le cou…

Déglutissant, elle préféra regarder par la fenêtre et observer les dédales de bâtiments qui se profilaient devant eux. Puis ils passèrent devant Palmer Technologies et Felicity sourit. Ce bâtiment lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. La compagnie avait beau appartenir à Ray, cette tour de verre lui rappellerait toujours Queen Consolidated et sa rencontre avec Oliver. L'archer l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

Sans même réfléchir, les mots franchirent la barrière des lèvres de Felicity.

\- Notre première rencontre.

Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se tourna vers lui, mortifiée. Cependant, arrêté à un feu, il la regardait dans le blanc des yeux, son regard brillant plus que jamais. Avant même qu'elle ne rajoute quoique ce soit pour changer de sujet, il attrapa sa joue et l'embrassa. Il avait beau se languir d'elle depuis des jours, il ne l'embrassa pas dans l'urgence. Au contraire, il mit tout son coeur et sa passion dans cette étreinte, profitant de chaque seconde, dans l'appréhension que ce moment se termine. Pourtant la jeune femme n'y mit pas fin et ce fut seulement lorsqu'un klaxon retentit qu'Oliver s'écarta d'elle à contrecoeur pour se reconcentrer sur la route.

Aucun d'eux ne parla durant la suite du trajet, Felicity cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et Oliver se remettant de ses émotions. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez elle, Oliver se gara et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'engager dans la rue, il coupa court au silence pesant.

\- Va-t-on parler de ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Felicity...

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Elle sortit de la voiture et Oliver n'eut pas le coeur à lui suivre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se braquerait. Soufflant de résignation il repartit, la poitrine serrée.

* * *

L'après-midi passait à grande vitesse et Felicity reçut un sms de Lyla l'invitant à dîner le soir. Elle voulut appeler son amie mais celle-ci devait surement être occupée avec la petite Sara alors elle se contenta de lui répondre qu'elle serait là et lui indiqua l'heure à laquelle elle arriverait. En ce week-end ensoleillé, la jeune femme aurait du profiter pour vagabonder à l'extérieur mais en manque de motivation, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de tirer les rideaux et s'emmitoufler sous une couverture devant un film.

Après avoir choisi quoi regarder, elle se prépara quelque chose à grignoter et se cala dans le canapé pour finalement en émerger après une sieste de deux heures. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine, elle se décida à prendre une douche et se changer. il était bientôt dix-huit heures, lui laissant le temps de prendre un bain, se changer et aller acheter une bricole à emmener.

Elle alla donc faire couler l'eau et sélectionna ses vêtements. Elle se décida pour un débardeur blanc, une jupe courte noire taille haute et un petit gilet en maille crème. Elle sortit d'avance ses chaussures, sachant pertinemment qu'elle porterait ses bottes de cuir noires à talons hauts. Décontracté, sexy et totalement féminin. Elle passa ensuite l'heure suivante à barboter dans sa baignoire, bercée par les musiques de vieux rock qui passaient à la radio et elle ne se décida enfin à sortir de l'eau que lorsque ses doigts commencèrent sérieusement à friper.

Elle se maquilla, se recoiffa et enfila sa tenue qu'elle cintra avec une jolie ceinture marron. Puis comme à son habitude, elle partit en retard et se précipita dehors pour rejoindre sa mini. Elle s'arrêta en route dans une petite boutique et acheta un cadeau à Sara avant de reprendre la route en direction de l'appartement de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle toqua à la porte, préférant éviter la sonnette au cas où la petite dormait et ce fut Ray qui lui ouvrit.

Un instant surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions qu'il embraya :

\- Ah te voilà, nous n'attendions plus que toi !

\- Nous... ?

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus et repartait déjà dans le salon, la laissant entrer. Felicity laissa son sac à l'entrée et rejoignit la pièce principale où se trouvaient respectivement Ray, Laurel, Thea, Oliver, Lyla et John. Avisant tout ce monde, la jeune femme comprit alors que ce dîner était entres amis et pas en toute intimité comme elle avait pu le penser. Elle évita le regard d'Oliver mais elle sentait ses yeux sur elle et reporta son attention sur Lyla qui vint l'accueillir. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il serait là, avec leur cercle d'amis relativement restreint et sachant qu'elle traînait toujours avec les mêmes personnes, elle savait qu'ils se croiseraient souvent, très souvent même. Mais là, elle le voyait chaque jour, ce qui n'aidait en rien sa volonté d'oublier leur histoire.

\- Felicity, nous avons quelque chose à te montrer !

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Attends, je vais la chercher, dit John à Lyla avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ca concerne ta filleule, sourit son amie.

Felicity sourit, comme chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient la petite et qu'elle se remémorait la fois où John et Lyla avaient nommé Oliver et Felicity parrain et marraine de la petite.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour elle !

Les gazouillis de la petite les interrompirent et postée sur ses deux jambes potelées, la fillette dont le visage était fendu d'un immense sourire, avançait laborieusement vers l'informaticienne, les bras tendus.

\- Mais regardez ça ! Elle marche !

Son couple d'ami se mit à rire.

\- Elle a fait ses premiers pas il y a peu de temps et depuis elle n'arrête plus, un vrai petit globe trotteur, commenta Lyla.

\- Quelle merveille, sourit Felicity en encourageant Sara.

Au bout de quelques pas, la petite retomba sur les fesses et leva une tête confuse et triste vers la blonde. Emue par sa bouille toute boudeuse, Felicity ne résista pas à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la petite Sara s'accrocha à sa tante qui lui faisait d'énormes baisers sur sa joue rondouillette. Elle alla chercher le cadeau et donna à sa nièce la peluche en forme de tank avec des yeux rieurs qu'elle avait acheté. Ray haussa un sourcil, Laurel avala de travers alors que le reste de ses amis riaient du présent. John reconnut bien là Felicity et son humour frais.

\- Je te sers un verre ?

\- Volontiers, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Très joli trouvaille, désigna-t-il le jouet de la tête.

\- J'ai de suite pensé à vous et il faut bien que j'éduque ma nièce à avoir vos goûts !

Elle rejoignit le reste de l'équipe, installée autour d'une table basse à discuter et siroter du vin. Thea lui fit de la place sur le fauteuil en se décalant, laissant une place entre elle et son frère. Felicity s'y installa, Sara toujours dans les bras et ignora les élancements de son coeur. Pourtant, lorsque la jeune femme à ses côtés ouvrit la bouche, les battements de son coeur s'intensifièrent :

\- Bah alors Oliver, tu ne salues pas ta petite-amie ?

 _ **Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites moi tout !**_


	8. Italie

_**Coucou :D**_

 _ **Bon allez, vu que vous êtes toujours aussi motivés et présents sur cette fiction, je vous mets vite la suite !**_

 _ **Encore merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre c'était, comme toujours super cool de vous lire !**_

 _ **Promis les prochains chapitres on en saura plus sur ce qui s'est passé :p**_

 _ **Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps !**_

* * *

Oliver fit mine de rien et Felicity essaya de se détendre mais la tension régnait dans sa poitrine. Assis à ses côtés il fit semblant de rire et ajouta :

\- Je crois que ce soir, j'ai de la concurrence. Sara semble me voler la vedette et avoir plus de succès que moi auprès de Felicity, blagua-t-il.

L'ancien couple se jeta un coup d'œil et la jeune femme lui sourit, heureuse qu'il ait sauvé la situation et les ai sorti de l'embarras. Plus tard alors que tout le monde s'installait à table, Felicity déposa Sara dans son parc à jouet et retrouva les filles dans la cuisine pour les aider. John se dirigea discrètement vers Oliver et lui demanda, l'air sérieux :

\- Ça va mieux avec Felicity ? J'ai l'impression qu'entre vous deux c'est…

Mais Oliver coupa directement son ami et sourit.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, ça s'est arrangé.

Si John était encore sceptique, il n'en laissa cependant rien paraitre et sembla même le croire et se décrispa.

\- Bien ! Parce qu'elle a assez souffert, lui répondit-il avec un regard appuyé qui en disait long.

Dans la cuisine, les filles s'agitaient et Ray vint les aider. Thea, Lyla et lui apportèrent le repas tandis que Laurel dévisageait Felicity sans rien dire.

\- Laurel, je sens ton regard sur moi, lança l'informaticienne qui sortait une bouteille de vin.

\- Vous devriez leur dire la vérité. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous. Ils comprendront…

Felicity se tourna vers elle et se lança.

\- Je sais c'est juste que… je ne suis pas prête à être confrontée à leurs questions, leur pitié et élans de tendresse. Je ne veux pas qu'ils essaient de se mêler de l'histoire pour nous aider alors qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait. Je n'ai pas encore suffisamment digérer ce qui s'est passé pour leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

\- Je comprends. Mais discutes en avec Oliver car la situation semble bien plus ambiguë que ce que tu veux bien me dire.

\- A ce propos… commença Felicity.

Mais l'arrivée d'Oliver l'interrompit et les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur lui.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Non, j'allais amener le vin à table, ajouta Laurel en prenant la bouteille des mains de Felicity et les laissant seuls.

Oliver se plaça face à la jeune femme et s'approcha hésitant.

\- Ecoute… il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment et…

Elle allait fuir mais il posa sa main sur le plan de travail, barrant la route à la jeune femme et il s'approcha encore davantage, ne laissant qu'une infime barrière pour les séparer.

\- Je sais que je t'ai promis d'essayer d'être ton ami mais… je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop…ce n'est pas nous.

\- Oliver…

Sa voix se fit plaintive mais il planta son regard dans le sien et laissa retomber sa main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle car il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Il avait tout gâché à partir du moment où il lui avait menti. Elle lui avait toujours voué une confiance aveugle et il avait délibérément caché la vérité par égoïsme et non pas pour les bonnes raisons qu'il prétendait avoir. Il n'avait pas seulement cherché à la protéger, il avait voulu se protéger lui et maintenir son bonheur tel quel, ne voulant pas qu'un élément inconnu puisse briser ce qu'ils avaient. Mais finalement c'était lui qui les avait brisés.

Il sentit à son regard, à son souffle erratique qu'elle cherchait à s'ériger des barrières mais il lui fallait agir et continuer à maintenir cette électricité entre eux pour lui rappeler constamment ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, pour lui rappeler à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il ne demanda pas l'autorisation que déjà, il posait ses lèvres sur elle et enserrait sa taille de ses bras. Il perçut sa surprise et profita de ce moment de confusion pour parcourir ses lèvres avec sa langue, détruisant instinctivement ses réserves.

Il l'avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt mais cela ne lui suffisait pas pour être pleinement rassasié d'elle. Elle lui manquait terriblement, leur contact permanent, son parfum… _ce_ parfum…

 ***FLASHBACK***

La chaleur des nuits italiennes avait été bien agréable pour le couple, en particulier ce soir où ils avaient décidé de se balader dans les rues de Florence, main dans la main. Ils revenaient d'un petit restaurant situé dans la vieille ville et alors qu'ils allaient rentrer, Felicity avait agrippé Oliver pour l'entraîner dans une petite ruelle. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que la jeune femme avait plaqué son homme contre le mur de pierre et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Insatiable l'un de l'autre, ils passaient leur périple à se chercher, se découvrir, au plus grand plaisir de l'archer. Il avait donc laissé ses sentiments parler et glissé ses mains dans la chevelure détachée de sa compagne. Il avait senti sa peau contre la sienne, sa petite robe noire la couvrant à peine, et il s'était laissé enivré par ses sens en éveil. Alors qu'elle s'était collé davantage contre lui, ses seins durcis contre son torse, il avait glissé sa bouche le long de sa nuque, son cou et son parfum... essence de fleur d'oranger et de vanille... ce parfum qu'elle avait trouvé il y a peu à Venise, lui tournait la tête, le rendait toujours fou d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le portait depuis cette trouvaille et il s'était laissé porté par son excitation.

Oliver avait alors attrapé la jeune femme pour lui plaquer le dors contre le mur et alors qu'elle avait enroulé se jambes autour de lui, il avait compris que sa raison était perdue. Là, à quelques pas seulement de l'artère éclairée de la ville, le couple à peine caché par l'obscurité, avait fait l'amour. Dès lors... ce parfum avait représenté pour eux, un symbole puissant de l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux.

* * *

\- Oups ! Je…

Le couple s'écarta vivement comme pris sur le fait mais Oliver se rappela qu'officiellement, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

\- Vous apporterez le pain ? Je… je retourne à table.

Puis Thea retourna dans la salle à manger et sa voix leur parvint jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Bon ils sont en train de s'embrasser je crois qu'on en a pour un moment !

Des rires fusèrent et les conversations reprirent. Oliver en profita pour glisser un regard vers Felicity dont le visage s'était fermé. Il voulut parler mais la souffrance qu'il lut sur son visage le dissuada de tout commentaire. Les actes avaient plus de valeurs que des mots alors il prit sa main et l'emmena rejoindre le reste de leurs amis. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à table, Laurel regarda Felicity avec un air de mise en garde. Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux à se laisser aller ainsi. Si elle voulait revenir avec Oliver, elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire mais il fallait qu'elle dépasse ce qui s'était passé entre eux, or elle ne le pouvait pas, pas encore, peut être jamais alors il lui fallait s'épargner davantage de souffrance et arrêter ce jeu malsain entre eux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tout à fait normalement et la jeune femme fut heureuse de ne pas être à côté de lui. Elle arrivait à éviter son regard et put se concentrer sur le repas et partager la bonne humeur de tout le monde. Plus tard, lorsque tout le groupe de femmes s'était reporté sur le canapé autour de cafés et digestifs, Felicity avait repris Sara sur ses genoux et jouait avec la fillette qui ne se lassait pas de l'attention de sa tante.

Les hommes discutaient entre eux un peu plus loin et Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers Felicity, le coeur réchauffé par l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux. Avec la petite dans les bras, elle semblait heureuse, sereine, son sourire était doux et sincère. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'imaginer ce genre de vie avec elle. Bien qu'il soit trop tôt, dès les premiers mois de leur relation, il s'était construit l'image d'une famille heureuse et épanouie. Avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Oliver ? Oliver !

Celui-ci revint parmi eux et chassa ses pensées pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Il répondit vaguement et proposa aux garçons de rejoindre les femmes sur le canapé. Oliver prit place à côté de Thea et fut soulagé que ce soit Lyla à côté de lui. Laurel et Felicity riaient sur le deuxième canapé et Ray s'assit sur le fauteuil près d'elles.

\- Regardez comme elle est mignone, s'extasia Laurel.

La petite Sara dormait blottie contre Felicity qui caressait les cheveux de la petite. John lui proposa d'aller la coucher et tout le monde commença à envisager de rentrer. Après s'être tous salués, Laurel, Oliver et sa soeur rentrèrent ensemble tandis que l'informaticienne se proposait de ramener son patron. Elle croisa le regard enflammé d'Oliver et préféra l'ignorer. Mieux valait garder ses distances avec lui.

L'archer éprouva un pincement de jalousie en voyant son ex petite-amie partir avec Palmer. Cependant, il n'était pas en mesure de dire quoique ce soit et prit sur lui afin de ne pas laisser transparaître sa jalousie. Tout le monde partit en voiture, ils déposèrent l'avocate chez elle puis Oliver et Thea rentrèrent au loft. A peine avaient-ils mis les pieds qu'elle commença :

\- Tu aurais du voir ta tête quand Felicity est partie avec Ray, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Thea...

\- Nan mais franchement Oliver, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, elle t'aime ! Ca se voit à la façon dont elle te regarde. Et votre baiser dans la cuisine...

Elle grimaça. Il coupa court à la conversation en lui souhaitant bonne nuit puis s'esquiva vers sa chambre. Il se déshabilla, enfila un jogging et attrapa son téléphone. Faisant les cent pas, il hésitait à envoyer un message à la jeune femme. Il en écrivit plusieurs pour finalement les effacer à chaque fois et au moment où il allait recommencer, il fut interrompu par un sms.

 _"Salut Oliver, c'était sympa de se recroiser l'autre jour... Que dirais-tu qu'on se revoit autour d'un verre ? XO McKenna"_

Surpris, il ne sut quoi faire et se décida à finalement la revoir. Il voyait clairement que la jeune femme semblait encore éprouver quelque chose pour lui. Il fallait dire que leur histoire ne s'était jamais vraiment achevée... Mais lui de son côté, n'était pas intéressé. Bien qu'il n'ai plus de sentiments pour elle, il pouvait au moins lui accorder un verre autour duquel discuter et ce serait l'occasion pour lui de lui exprimer clairement qu'il n'envisageait rien de plus que de l'amitié.

 _"Salut, demain au Verdant, 19h ?"_

Oliver avait tout prévu, une rencontre au Verdant pour être tranquilles et il ne risquait pas de croiser grand monde car un dimanche, il y avait peu de chance que sa soeur où le reste de l'équipe soit là. Il reçut de suite la réponse.

 _"Parfait, à demain alors...Bonne nuit"_

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de poser son portable sur la table de nuit, déçu. Les choses n'étaient pas gagnées avec Felicity mais il avait bon espoir de rattraper le coup et lui montrer qu'il était digne de confiance. Une fois cette étape passée, il aurait de nouveau gagné le coeur de la jeune femme car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle l'aimait encore, c'était indéniable. Ce fut donc sur le souvenir de leur baiser de ce soir qu'Oliver s'endormit.

* * *

Felicity avait passé son dimanche à nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble et faire le tri. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et il lui avait fallu puiser la motivation au plus profond d'elle même mais finalement elle avait trouvé la foi d'agir. Il était temps de reprendre un nouveau départ et cela signifiait de se débarrasser de l'ancien pour faire place au nouveau. Elle fit le ménage, réajusta la disposition de certains de ses meubles et se débarrassa de vieux vêtements datant de sa période au service informatique de QC.

Alors qu'elle eut finit tout ses travaux herculéens, elle put se réjouir de flâner sur son canapé et admirer son tout nouvel intérieur. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures trente et la jeune femme décida qu'après tout ce boulot achevé, elle allait se couler un bon bain, lorsqu'elle reçut un message de Thea.

"Coucou Liz, désolé de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu pourrais passer au Verdant ? Hier soir un des serveurs a utilisé le service informatique qui gère les caisses et apparemment y a un problème dans le logiciel de gestion... Je ne te demanderai pas une telle faveur un dimanche si c'était pas aussi urgent..."

L'informaticienne gémit en découvrant le sms mais elle n'allait pas laisser tomber Thea. Une grosse soirée était prévue le lendemain et il fallait régler ça au plus vite. Elle la rassura en lui disant qu'elle s'en occuperait dès maintenant et la jolie blonde partit se changer. Elle faillit hurler en découvrant sa tête dans le miroir et se décida à se maquiller un minimum pour camoufler ses cernes et sa lèvre encore gonflée du baiser passionné de la veille. Une fois un minimum présentable, elle partit au club et se dirigea vers la maintenance afin de résoudre le problème. Il lui fallut bien un bon quart d'heure pour gérer la panne et elle en profita pour mettre à jour le logiciel. Thea l'en remerciera surement car le système qu'elle utilisait était franchement archaïque.

Elle éteignit les ordinateurs lorsqu'une porte claqua. S'apprêtant à retrouver son amie, Felicity sortit du bureau et descendit les escaliers de fer.

\- C'est bon Thea, le problème est réglé ! Mais pitié ne les laisse pas toucher les ordis où je jure de ne plus répondre de rien !

Felicity s'immobilisa net à la dernière marche lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce n'était pas à sa copine qu'elle s'adressait mais bien à Oliver, en compagnie de McKenna, qui venait d'entrer dans le club et se dirigeait vers le bar.


	9. Thaïlande

_**Coucou mes ptits lecteurs et lectrices !**_

 _ **Tout d'abord désolé pour ce retard dans mes publications...**_

 _ **Cette semaine j'ai été malade du coup j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'écrire, c'était plutôt mouchage, toussage et avalage de sirop !**_

 _ **Je me rattraperai dans les jours à venir si vous êtes sages et très gentils :D**_

 _ **En attendant voilà la suite, j'espère avoir de bons retours !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et des bisous ! (sans microbes)**_

* * *

Felicity ne sut plus où se mettre ni quoi penser. La première chose qui n'allait pas était qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien dans son jean usé et son tshirt informe, à moitié maquillée, comparé à Mckenna et sa robe seyante à souhait lui donnant l'allure d'une mannequin. Deuxièmement, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Impossible et impensable pour elle de lui montrer que cela l'atteignait de le trouver ici en compagnie d'une ex. Elle joua donc la carte de l'indifférence, comme lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble et qu'elle n'était que sa secrétaire.

Oliver lui, se maudit intérieurement. Lui qui pensait ne croiser personne ici, voilà que le destin lui jouait encore un coup du sort défavorable. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir penser en les voyant ici tous les deux ? et surtout comment allait-elle l'interpréter ? Lui qui avait fait des progrès considérables avec elle, cela risquait de compromettre bien des choses. Mais que diable faisait-elle ici ? Elle sembla surprise de les voir mais cela ne dura qu'une mince seconde car l'instant d'après, elle arborait un sourire jovial d'excuse.

\- Oh désolé, je ne savais pas que du monde avait prévu de passer. Si j'avais su, j'aurai fait plus attention à ce que je portais, plaisanta-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent alors que l'archer détaillait la tenue de la jolie blonde. Un jean moulant, son tshirt à l'effigie du MIT, à peine maquillée… elle était sublime. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux nombreux réveils à ses cotés, durant lesquels il la voyait se lever uniquement vêtue de ce haut.

 ***FLASHBACK***

L'air de la mer parvenait jusqu'à la chambre grâce aux baies vitrées ouvertes sur une plage déserte. Koh Phangan était une île au large de la Thaïlande et ils y avaient trouvé séjour dans un coin reculé de toute civilisation. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore tout à fait levé, baignant la pièce d'une lueur ambrée et chaude et le soleil encore orangé réchauffait l'atmosphère.

Oliver s'était étiré doucement dans le lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir sa compagne toujours endormie, une jambe nue passée au dessus du drap en quête de fraîcheur. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le nez plissé, elle était adorable et il avait dégagé les mèches de cheveux de son front, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela semblait cliché mais il avait toujours pris plaisir à la regarder dormir, profitant des quelques minutes d'inconscience avant son réveil. C'était toujours ce moment le plus crucial dans le sommeil de la jeune femme car elle en venait souvent à parler.

N'y tenant plus cette fois, Oliver passé une main sur la taille de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Après avoir laissé échapper un gémissement, Felicity s'était éveillé et tiré l'archer sur elle pour le câliner longuement. Elle aimait se réveiller et le trouver auprès d'elle, prêt à lui donner toute l'affection qu'elle désirait. Car oui, la jeune femme débordait d'amour et sa libido la trahissait, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Oliver qui se faisait un point d'honneur à la contenter dès les premières heures du jour.

Après avoir consommé leur tendresse retenue, Felicity avait enfilé son vieux t-shirt datant de l'université et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain, laissant une vue imprenable à Oliver qui la regardait onduler des hanches en admirant ses jambes et ses fesses à peine couvertes par le tissus.

* * *

Revenant à la réalité par la voix de McKenna, l'archer reprit ses esprits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Oliver qui ignora la policière.

\- Thea avait un souci informatique qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain et comme je suis la personne à appeler pour ce genre de situation… me voilà. Enfin bref, j'ai fini alors je vais y aller. McKenna ravie de vous avoir revue.

La policière lui retourna la pareille et Felicity les salua avant de quitter le club. L'archer aurait voulu lui courir après et lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de voir mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il la laissa donc partir avec tout de même en tête, l'idée d'aller la voir et de lui parler.

Felicity renta chez elle, mortifiée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe toujours sur lui, y compris dans les moments les moins propices ? Elle se sentait comme dans un mauvais film où le destin se mettait toujours en travers de sa route. Un instant, elle maudit Thea de lui avoir demandé d'aller au club puis elle comprit que finalement, sa vie serait ainsi. Elle était vouée à croiser Oliver chaque jour car elle fréquentait le club et qu'elle aidait ses amis dans le repère. L'archer avait peut être décroché comme il le lui avait fait savoir, il n'en restait pas moins John et les autres qui avaient besoin de ses compétences. Et maintenant qu'Oliver dirigeait le Verdant, elle était sûre de l'y trouver à chaque fois.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'intéressait aux relations que pouvaient entretenir Oliver. Mais qu'en était-il avec McKenna ? L'aimait-il toujours ? N'avait-elle été qu'une passade ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle aurait voulu ne pas penser mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle les imaginait ensemble, buvant un verre, rattrapant le bon vieux temps. Après tout, si Helena n'avait aps blessé la policière, Oliver et elle seraient probablement encore ensemble…

L'informaticienne se décida d'ignorer sa jalousie et enfila un jogging et un tshirt pour aller courir. Elle avait en tête de se reprendre en main et il était temps de reprendre le sport et retrouver sa forme. Elle sortit donc malgré la fraîcheur du soir et commença à trotter. D'abord essoufflée, elle trouva vite son rythme et continua même lorsque la pluie diluvienne tomba sur la ville, trempant ses vêtements et inondant les rues.

Oliver avait passé une agréable soirée. McKenna et lui avaient beaucoup discuté de ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie depuis la dernière fois et bien vite, devant les avances de la flic, Oliver clarifia la situation. Il lui expliqua qu'il était impliqué dans une relation, sans précisé la complexité de sa situation avec Felicity, et n'était donc pas en mesure de s'engager sentimentalement avec la jeune femme. McKenna comprit et ils décidèrent tout de même de garder contact et retrouver leur amitié d'autrefois. L'archer avait été soulagé qu'elle le prenne si bien et que malgré tout ce temps, ils aient pu passer un moment ensemble.

Le lendemain, Oliver arriva au club avec l'idée de faire les comptes et vérifier la réserve d'alcool mais son idée principale était surtout de rôder au sous-sol car l'équipe avait prévu de discuter d'une mission à venir. Il savait donc que ce soir, tout le monde serait de sortie et que Felicity se trouverait derrière ses ordinateurs, seule. Seule avec lui. Cette idée le réjouissait. Il était dans son élément et agir en terrain connu le mettait plus à l'aise dans son idée d'arranger les choses. Il savait comment évoluer dans cet espace et comment la jeune femme agissait, il pourrait donc facilement prévoir ses réactions et anticiper.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de vérifier les stocks et programmer les prochaines soirées, il descendit au sous-sol où tout le monde s'était déjà réuni en prévision de la sortie de ce soir. Balayant les yeux de la salle, Oliver remarqua l'absence de l'informaticienne et n'attendit pas la fin des discussions avant de demander :

\- Où est Felicity ?

\- Elle est malade alors elle est restée chez elle, répondit Thea.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça malade ?

\- Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ? C'est toi ou c'est moi qui sort avec ? plaisanta t-elle.

\- Elle ne voulait sûrement pas t'inquiéter, ajouta Laurel avec un air entendu.

Il se demanda un instant si elle l'était vraiment où si cela avait à voir avec McKenna. Peut-être ne voulait-elle plus se trouver dans ses parages et ainsi éviter les situations délicates. Lui qui voulait mettre les choses au clair c'était mal parti. Il fallait rétablir la vérité, il devait aller la retrouver.

Oliver, n'ayant aucune implication dans leur conversation et insistant bien sur la fait qu'il n'agirait plus en justicier, s'éclipsa et partit en moto chez la jeune femme. Il savait pertinemment qu'il agissait comme l'ancien Oliver Queen, capricieux, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Mais en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de Felicity, il n'aimait pas laisser trop de confusions entre eux. Il prit donc la route et arriva chez elle une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il se sentit stupide et hésita. A quoi jouait-il au juste ? il débarquait chez elle comme ça alors qu'ils étaient séparés…Elle l'avait vu la veille avec une autre femme… qu'allait-elle penser de tout ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua à sa porte et attendit, le cœur battant.

Lorsque Felicity ouvrit, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Le visage blême, les yeux brillant et les cheveux en bataille, l'informaticienne était emmitouflée dans un sweat et un jogging trop grand pour elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle fut surprise mais un éternuement l'interrompit alors qu'elle allait parler.

\- Oliver ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le nez bouché, elle parlait avec une intonation qui la rendait encore plus adorable. Oliver faillit sourire mais la voyant tousser avec difficulté, il redevint l'homme inquiet.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme...

\- Si tu es ici je suppose que c'est parce qu'on t'a prévenu que j'étais malade donc... tu t'attendais à quoi ? gémit-elle, la voix nasillarde.

\- Eh bien au début je pensais que tu avais dit ça pour avoir un jour de repos...

Puis en voyant son regard assassin il se ravisa.

\- Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment ton style, plaida-t-il en tentant de se rattraper.

La jeune femme se poussa pour le laisser entrer et éternua.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

\- Et comme tu peux le constater, j'ai attrapé froid... surement mon jogging de la veille. Tu n'aurai pas du venir, je ressemble à rien...

Cette remarque le fit sourire. Si elle savait comme il se fichait de l'apparence qu'elle pouvait avoir. Malade ou pas, elle restait adorable et cela ne changeait certainement ses sentiments pour elle. Au contraire, il se souciait encore plus d'elle. S'approchant d'elle, il la traina doucement vers le canapé où il la fit s'allonger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends soin de toi, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Si mais pourquoi ? je veux dire je peux me débrouiller toute s...

Elle toussa encore plus et lâcha un petit éternuement qui la coupa dans sa tirade. Oliver la regarda avec un air vainqueur ce qui la fit capituler. Elle le laissa l'allonger sur la canapé avant de lui déposer le plaid sur elle. Oliver se dirigea dans la salle de bain et prit des comprimés avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il y déposa un comprimé effervescent et chercha une cuillère pour remuer la concoction. En farfouillant dans ses tiroirs, il tomba sur la photo d'eux qu'ils avaient prise à Paris. Oliver se saisit du cadre et le contempla, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'entendit-il demander depuis le salon.

\- Rien j'arrive.

Il rangea la photo et repensa aux bons moments qui avaient découlé de leur séjour ensemble. Elle avait gardé ce souvenir, cela signifiait forcément qu'elle l'aimait toujours c'était indéniable. Revenant auprès d'elle, il lui tendit le verre, elle l'en remercia avec un timide sourire, et il la souleva légèrement afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé et la rallonger sur lui. Calé dans le sofa, la tête de Felicity sur ses cuisses, il lui caressa les cheveux alors que la jeune femme fermait les yeux de plaisir.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester avec moi ? je veux dire tu n'es pas obligé, tu as surement d'autres personnes à voir...

La jeune femme pensa fort à McKenna et fut tout de même satisfaite d'avoir son ancien petit-ami auprès d'elle. Il lui manquait chaque seconde de chaque jour et même si elle ne cessait de vouloir l'éviter, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le garder très longtemps hors de sa vie. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Il lui fallait Oliver auprès d'elle, même si ils n'étaient plus un couple.


	10. Starling City

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors voilà un chapitre un peu particulier car il n'y aura pas de flashback de leur périple...**_

 _ **Mais en revanche, on en apprend plus sur leur rupture ! Des réponses et des gros gros indices qui vont vous mettre sur la voie :D**_

 _ **Enfin ! Je vous vois déjà souffler de soulagement après cette longue torture**_

 _ **Une surprise aussi avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui pourrait bien faire un petit peu de concurrence à Oliver**_

 _ **Même si Olicity is an endgame, un peu de testostérone ne fera pas de mal et puis je vais faire une petite intrigue avec pour pimenter**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Felicity, si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Tu sais… Tu es sans aucun doute la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Et même si ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute, ça ne changera en rien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

Devant son silence, il rajouta :

\- McKenna n'est qu'une amie. Je lui ai fait comprendre que…

\- Oliver, tu ne me dois rien, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens à te justifier, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes sur ce que tu as vu hier.

\- Quand bien même j'aurai pensé que vous étiez ensemble, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Tu es libre de fréquenter qui tu veux, tes relations ne me concernent pl…

Il se pencha sur son visage et avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé le moyen de finir sa phrase, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fusionnel, plein de passion et d'amour. Il approfondit leur étreinte et la tira sur ses genoux afin de mettre son visage à sa hauteur. Prise dans cet élan de sentiments refoulés depuis trop longtemps, Felicity se laissa faire, laissant échapper des gémissements, et elle se crocheta à la nuque de son ancien amant.

Cependant, alors qu'Oliver commençait à caresser ses cheveux, dérivant dans son dos, la réalité rattrapa la jeune femme qui doucement s'écarta, les yeux toujours fermés de peur de croiser son regard et elle murmura :

\- On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi…

La voix d'Oliver était presque inaudible tant la douleur le transperçait.

\- Ce serait une erreur… cela ne servirait qu'à nous faire du mal et te donnerait de faux espoirs.

\- Donc tu n'envisages pas une seule seconde que nous puissions nous remettre ensemble, pas vrai ?

\- Oliver…

Oliver la décala doucement de lui et se leva, arpentant son salon, le visage contrarié, sa main fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

\- Felicity, je t'aime. Plus que tout. Et je sais que tu m'aimes encore. Pourquoi ne pas nous donner une chance d'être heureux ! Ensemble !

\- On a déjà eu de nombreuses chances et ça n'a pas marché… il est temps de passer à autre chose et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on risque d'y arriver.

\- Mais nous avions trouvé notre bonheur ensemble, notre équilibre ! Nous pourrions retrouver ça si tu…

\- Si je quoi ?! Hein Oliver, si quoi ? Si je te faisais de nouveau confiance jusqu'à ce que tu me mentes de nouveau ? Tu m'as trahi ! Tu as continué à avoir des liens avec la ligue et encore pire… avec Malcolm ! Derrière mon dos ! Alors que tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui et ce qu'il représente à mes yeux après tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer !

\- Felicity…

Il tenta de se rapprocher mais cette fois ce fut elle qui se leva pour s'éloigner.

\- Non, répondit-elle et levant une main vers lui. TU as été celui qui a choisi d'arrêter tout ça. TU as voulu qu'on parte ensemble, qu'on tourne le dos à cette vie remplie de complots et de menaces. Tu m'as choisi… Et comme si me mentir à ce sujet ne suffisait pas… ce que vous avez fait… je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'oublier. Je t'ai pardonné mais ne me demande pas de tourner la page là-dessus, je méritais de savoir ce que tu as voulu me cacher.

\- Je ne nie rien de tout ça et je sais à quel point ça a du être terrible de découvrir que je t'avais menti tout ce temps mais écoute-moi… C'était…

\- Pour me protéger. Oui comme toujours, comme ces deux dernières années que tu as passé à me repousser avant de te rendre compte que tu m'aimais pour ensuite me rejeter de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, cela me concerne directement et je méritais de savoir, je méritais de décider de ce que je ferai de cette information.

\- Ne t'aventure pas là-dedans, la supplia-t-il. On ne sait pas à quoi nous avons à faire, cela peut-être extrêmement dangereux et je ne serai pas en mesure de te protéger.

\- Lorsque je serai prête, je le ferai avec ou sans ta bénédiction Oliver.

\- Felicity…je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas.

Elle planta son regard dans les prunelles bleu azur de l'archer.

\- Tu m'as déjà perdu.

Ce soir là fut le premier tranquille depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il y avait eu le dîner chez Thea avec tout le monde, la soirée au Verdant, le dîner chez John et Lyla… Depuis ces quatre jours qu'ils étaient rentrés, Oliver pouvait enfin souffler seul dans son coin sans devoir faire face aux autres et prétendre que tout allait bien. Car si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus faire croire, c'était que tout allait bien.

Felicity était toujours en colère après lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il avait délibérément caché ses intentions et mené une double vie dans son dos afin de contrôler la situation avec Malcolm. Car quelques mois après leur départ, un élément jusqu'alors oublié avait refait surface et il avait œuvré la nuit, pendant qu'elle dormait, afin de garder un œil sur ce qui se tramait.

Il ne pensait pas garder ça secret pour longtemps. Il s'était dit qu'une fois la situation maitrisée, il lui en parlerait et elle comprendrait. Mais elle avait tout découvert. TOUT. Y compris ce qu'Oliver aurait voulu qu'elle n'apprenne jamais. Il appela Malcolm qui, à sa grande surprise, décrocha instantanément.

\- Oliver.

\- Comment est la situation ?

\- Pas d'évolution depuis la dernière fois. Est-ce que Felicity est entrée en contact avec…

\- Non, le coupa Oliver. Mais tôt où tard elle voudra des réponses et elle le contactera.

\- Espérons qu'elle sait à quoi elle a à faire. Je te contacterai s'il y a du nouveau.

Alors que l'archer allait raccrocher, il entendit Malcolm hésiter.

\- Comment va Thea ?

\- Elle va bien, elle ouvre un deuxième club et je crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un en ce moment.

\- Bien, bien… Veille sur elle.

Ra's raccrocha et Oliver partit se doucher avant de rejoindre sa sœur au salon.

Pendant ce temps-là, Felicity ruminait et n'avait pas le moral. Lasse d'être seule à broyer du noir, l'inspiration lui vint d'un coup et elle envoya un sms.

« Salut Nate, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre chez moi ? »

A peine envoyé, elle regretta son message mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que son nouvel ami lui réponde.

« Bonsoir à toi belle blonde, j'attendais de tes nouvelles ! Ce soir je sors avec un ami en ville pour la semaine, tu devrais venir avec nous »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue puis à l'heure avant de grimacer. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup d'énergie pour se rendre présentable.

« Dis moi où et je vous rejoins vers 21h »

Il lui indiqua le nom d'un bar qu'elle connaissait bien et se fut résolue qu'elle partit se préparer. Elle émergea de la salle de bain trente minutes plus tard, coiffée, maquillée et vêtue d'une robe noire simple qu'elle agrémenta d'une veste crème. Ses boucles soyeuses cascadaient dans son dos et elle ne regretta pas de s'être motivée à sortir. Délaissant ses lunettes, elle appliqua ses lentilles et sourit devant le résultat.

Elle avait, malgré son rhume, un minimum d'allure, ce qui la rassura. Elle choisit de ne pas prendre sa voiture au cas où elle aurait trop bu et héla un taxi qui l'emmena à l'adresse indiquée. Une fois sur place, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Nate qui l'avait repéré et se lançait déjà dans de grands signes. Il se leva lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur et l'homme jusqu'alors assis dos à elle, se leva.

\- Felicity, voici mon ami...

\- Clark Kent, se présenta celui-ci en lui tendant la main.

\- Felicity Smoak, sourit-elle légèrement intimidée.

L'homme en question devait bien mesurer une tête et demi de plus qu'elle et son incroyable regard bleu la transperça. Lorsqu'il souriait, une petite fossette se creusait sur ses joues et dévoilait un sourire ravageur. Tous les trois s'installèrent et commandèrent une tournée.

\- Alors Clark, Nate m'a dit que vous étiez en ville pour la semaine ?

\- Oui je suis journaliste pour le Daily Planet de Metropolis et j'ai une interview dans deux jours avec la direction de Palmer Technologies. Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de passer quelques jours...

Devant la tête qu'elle faisait, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je suis la vice-présidente de Palmer Technologies, répondit-elle incrédule.

Cela le fit sourire davantage.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très au courant de vos entrevues, plaisanta-t-il, la faisant rougir.

\- Je... je rentre tout juste d'un long voyage, j'ai repris mes fonctions que très récemment.

\- Eh bien nous allons être amenés à nous revoir alors, dit-il en trinquant son verre au sien.

Starling City la nuit semble être toute différente de la ville qu'elle est le jour. Lorsque le soleil se couche et que la ville s'éclaire de milliers de lumière, la ville du business se transforme en géante métropole regorgeant d'ambiance et d'endroits où faire la fête. Ce fut donc tous les trois qu'ils passèrent la soirée, à discuter autour de cocktails et alcools forts, à rire et en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du deuxième bar dans lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge, Nate appela quelques amis et proposa à tout le monde de faire un détour par le parc et d'aller y boire un dernier verre.

Ainsi à deux heures du matin, le groupe formé se retrouva en plein cœur de la ville dans le mini central park qui siégeait au milieu de l'amas de building et Felicity. A cet heure-ci, on trouvait des couples se baladant romantiquement, des jeunes qui faisaient de la barque, buvaient et riaient ensemble. Malgré l'atmosphère et l'ambiance, Felicity était en retrait, pas tout à fait à l'aise et trouva en Clark un allié. Lui non plus n'était pas accoutumé à ce genre de soirée et ne connaissant pas grand monde, il fut heureux de pouvoir compter sur la jeune femme.

\- Metropolis hein ?

\- Depuis cinq ans, sourit-il. Avant j'habitais dans le Kansas.

\- Nevada.

\- L'état de Las Vegas, tu as du avoir une sacré jeunesse, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Et toi tu dois avoir du boulot avec ce Superman en ville.

Ils parlèrent de leurs villes respectives, des justiciers, des évènements qui les avaient marqué et étonnement la discussion fut très agréable. Légèrement à l'écart du groupe, les deux marchaient près de l'eau en discutant, en apprenant à se connaitre davantage.

\- Et donc tu étais en voyage il y a peu ? Combien de temps ?

\- Six mois.

Elle lui raconta brièvement ce qu'elle avait fait durant ce périple.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à rentrer ?

Le visage de Felicity se rembrunit légèrement.

\- Une rupture amoureuse.

Il lui lança un sourire conciliant et réconfortant.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je suis passé par là il y a quelques semaines.

\- Oliver et moi ça a toujours été compliqué... nous sommes trop différents. Je l'ai toujours soutenu dans ses choix et ce, malgré ce qui pouvait arriver mais il m'a menti. Et je suppose que c'était l'élément de trop.

\- Parfois, les mensonges sont ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ceux qu'on aime.

\- Il prétend vouloir me protéger.

\- Mets toi à sa place, il n'a peut être pas tort au fond. J'ai connu ça et je peux te dire qu'il arrive que nos intentions soient bonnes. Il faut juste se donner la peine de voir différemment et se mettre à la place de l'autre. Il faut savoir pardonner et reconnaître que quelqu'un est prêt à tout parce qu'il nous aime.

Elle vit à son regard qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait pu traversé comme épreuve mais elle avait l'infime conviction que ce qu'il lui disait était véridique. Peut être avait elle été trop intolérante, peut être était il temps de tirer une croix la dessus et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il fallait au moins qu'elle essaie, qu'elle accorde une chance à Oliver. S'ils voulaient pouvoir se côtoyer en parfaite harmonie, elle devait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et cesser de le juger. De ce fait ils pourraient au moins recommencer à être amis et avancer.

\- Tu es pleins de sages paroles Kent, sourit-elle.

\- Merci miss Smoak. Que dirais-tu d'avancer l'interview à demain ? Comme ça nous pourrions dîner ensemble, proposa-t-il.

\- Cela me semble tout à fait faisable, répondit-elle contente à l'idée de retrouver Clark.

Séduisant et gentil comme il était, elle passait un agréable moment et même si elle ne parvenait pas à chasser Oliver de ses pensées, elle aurait au moins un nouvel ami pour lui changer les idées et avec qui passer de bons moments.

* * *

Ray et Clark s'entendirent immédiatement et l'interview se déroula dans la plus totale harmonie. Les deux hommes partageant cette passion commune pour les nouvelles technologies notamment dans les biotechnologies, ils passèrent près de deux heures à discuter. Felicity avait pris part à la conversation avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, heureuse de se retrouver avec un journaliste qui connaissait son domaine.

Lorsque l'entrevue fut terminée, Clark emmena Felicity au restaurant et ils dînèrent ensemble, sans ambiguité, partageant leur expérience, parlant un peu plus de leur relation passée. Felicity en apprit beaucoup sur cette Loïs Lane, collègue de travail de Clark. Quant à elle, elle parla davantage d'Oliver, se confiant bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, en omettant l'identité de justicier. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir parler de sa rupture à quelqu'un. Il y avait eu Laurel bien sûr mais un avis extérieur au cercle d'amis lui fit du bien.

Plus tard, lorsque le repas fut achevé, Felicity reçut une alerte. Provenant du système de sécurité du sous-sol du Verdant, une alarme s'était déclenchée. Clark intercepta son expression et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui expliqua que le club que tenait une amie venait d'envoyer un message automatique sur son téléphone. Parfaitement gentleman, il lui proposa de l'emmener et elle l'en remercia.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Verdant, Felicity franchit l'entrée, Clark sur les talons et intercepta John et Lyla qui revenaient du sous-sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle. j'ai reçu une alerte sur mon téléphone.

Ses deux amis avisèrent le nouveau venu, Laurel d'un coup d'oeil appréciateur et John surpris, puis répondirent :

\- Coupure de courant, Tes logiciels ont du être réinitialisés, répondit son amie.

\- Les plombs ont sauté alors qu'on utilisait ton ordi... commença John alors que Felicity fit les gros yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes or...

\- C'est bon j'ai fait revenir le courant mais la boîte à fusible ne va pas apprécier les nombreux coups qu'elle a reçu, lança Oliver alors qu'il remontait les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, tout le monde le regardait mais ce qui le frappa fut l'homme en costume qui se tenait aux côtés de Felicity. Il serra les poings. Que faisait Clark Kent ici ? Et plus encore, comment diable connaissait-il Felicity ?


End file.
